omelette temporelle
by Yume resonnance
Summary: C'est l'histoire de trois griffondors qui ne savaient pas vivre dans la banalité, et qui, une fois de plus, se retrouvèrent dans la merde... et le passé. C'est ainsi que commença leur périple pour se retrouver. Entre évanouissement, omelette et torture, la vie n'est pas simple... Slash HPLM HPSS
1. Chapter 1

Omelette et voyages temporels

C'est l'histoire de trois griffondors qui ne savaient pas vivre dans la banalité, et qui, une fois de plus, se retrouvèrent dans la merde... et le passé. C'est ainsi que commença leur périple pour se retrouver. Entre évanouissement, omelette et torture, la vie n'est pas simple...

Enfin, comme d'hab quoi.

* * *

-non, Harry ! Pas les...

Trop tard Mione...

Le chaudron explosa et Ron se sentit expulser en même temps que son meilleur ami. Ils s'écrasèrent sur le sol.

-et meeerde...

Ron se retint de rire et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui grimaçait.

Ils se redressèrent ensemble... et hurlèrent.

Bon, ok, c'est une réaction quelque peu disproportionné, mais mais-mais-mais-maiiiiiiis !

-putain Ron, on a rajeuni Rogue !

-on va mourir, on va tous les deux mourir, Ry !

-heu... fit Rogue. De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?

Harry attrapa les épaules de Ron et le secoua vivement.

-il a perdu la mémoire ! Bordel de Merlin en slip !

-professeur, on est vraiment désolé, ne nous tuez pas tout de suite !

-Harry, Ron, taisez-vous maintenant.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione, la belle Hermione qui venait une fois de plus les sauver.

-je ne crois pas que le professeur Rogue ait réellement rajeuni.

-sans vouloir te vexer, Mione, fit Harry d'un air indulgent, Rogue est un vieux de quarante ans, pas un mioche de notre âge.

Hermione fusilla Harry du regard et Ron le vit frissonner.

Pauvre de lui...

-nous ne sommes plus en cours, vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ?

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, l'air surpris. Ils étaient dehors, dans une rue quelconque et moldue, et non plus dans le cachot humide de Poudlard.

-merde alors, mais on est où ?

-dans le passé, Ron.

Elle semblait enragée. Mais du genre... vraiment enragée. C'était mauvais pour eux, ça...

-les queues de rats sont pour la _fin _de la mixture, Harry ! La fin ! Tu ne peux pas regarder les instructions correctement avant de faire _encore _n'importe quoi ?!

Harry se tassa sur lui-même, une moue coupable sur les lèvres... mais le sujet était sérieux, Ron s'en rendait compte.

-mais on a fait un bon d'au moins vingt ans en arrière, Mione, c'est impossible !

-bien sur que ça l'est, espèce d'attardé en manque de neurones ! Et c'est même rigoureusement interdit, si jamais quelqu'un découvre que nous avons voyagé dans le temps, nous risquons bien plus que d'être expulsé !

Oula, si quelque chose est pire que d'être expulsé, d'après Hermione, ça doit vraiment être horrible !

Elle sortit alors sa baguette d'un mouvement souple et menaça Rogue-jeune qui fit un pas en arrière.

-il faut se débarrasser de lui sans modifier le passé. Vous avez une idée ?

-on pourrait l'humilier pour qu'il ait trop honte et ne dise jamais rien à notre propos.

-je pense que ça changerait le passé, Ron, fit remarquer Harry.

-je sais bien, mais je ne perds rien à essayer, répondit-il, faisant ricaner le brun.

-un oubliette, déclara Hermione.

-heu, tu sais Mione... commença Ron lentement, ayant un souvenir pas très joyeux de l'effet qu'avait eu un oubliette sur Gilderoy Lockart.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que tout un groupe de sorciers en gris avait soudain transplané autour d'eux, les menaçant directement avec leurs baguettes.

Harry, ses réflexes ne prenant jamais de vacance, en désarma une dizaine avant même qu'ils fassent le moindre geste.

Puis tout a été flou, un sort à touché Harry, Hermione a violemment poussé Ron à terre et a créé un énorme bouclier autour d'eux trois, faisant reculer les autres sous la puissance du sortilège.

-Ron, tu transplanes.

-hein ?

-Tout de suite !

-mais Harry...

-je m'occupe de lui, mais toi tu...

Le bouclier explosa, Hermione cria et Ron obéit.

Aveuglement, comme à chaque ordre de sa meilleure amie.

Il disparut, en sachant pourtant au fond de lui qu'il le regretterait toujours.

* * *

_Hellooooo !_

_Et oui, comme vous le voyez, je publierais Narnia en même temps qu'une autre fic (celle-ci étant presque fini, je ne pouvais pas ne pas la publier, je l'aime tellement !)_

_Encore une histoire de voyage dans le temps, je sais, ça vous lasse mes chers lecteurs, mais pour la défense de cette fic, elle en vaut vraiment la peine ! Pour la bonne raison qu'elle est originale et géniale et superbe et..._

_Ok, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs, et je deviens sincère, navré pour ce craquage..._

_Pour de vrai, le prologue est assez laborieux, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite et il est peu représentatif de cette fic, mais objectivement, il est difficile de faire quelque chose de concret pour cette histoire là..._

_Je vais tout de même me remettre au jugement divin (celui des lecteurs bien sûr u_u) et attendre vos commentaires._

_Je vous aime !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1

Cela faisait trois mois.

Trois mois que je suis coincé dans le passé, incapable de trouver le moindre renseignement sur Hermione ou Harry, trois mois que je fouille tout comme un malade, que je parle avec n'importe qui en espérant que la personne, aussi effrayante, aussi sale et aussi tordue qu'elle soit aurait le moindre renseignement à leur sujet.

Je vis dans une cité universitaire, officiellement je suis en fac de psycho, même si je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et que je ne compte pas y aller un jour. De toute manière, j'ai même pas l'âge, heureusement que je suis grand et que je fais vieux, sinon je ne serais même pas crédible avec mes connaissances du monde moldu...

Je passe mes journées au phélétone (péléphone ? Téléphone ? Je sais jamais...), et à faire trainer mes oreilles dans les commissariats de toutes les villes de la région. Je suis retourné là où on avait atterri tous les trois, mais il n'y avait aucune trace, ni de notre apparition, ni du combat, rien !

Quand à Rogue, je l'ai un peu espionné chez lui mais il semble n'avoir aucune séquelle de notre rencontre. Il est même passé juste devant moi, dans la rue, sans m'accorder le moindre regard.

Les oubliators, sans aucun doute.

Il est maintenant retourné à Poudlard, et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir dans une putain de suite universitaire que je dois _partager_...

Je crois que c'est le pire, en fait, parce que ces deux types, Chad et Matthieu, n'arrêtent pas de vouloir me taper la discute !

En général, les griffondors sont plutôt d'un naturel social, et je n'ai jamais été en reste pour une bonne rigolade.

Mais bon, faut aussi que les circonstances aillent avec ! Me marrer avec ces cons en pleine puberté alors que mes deux meilleurs amis ont disparu, c'est comme si on me demandait de chier dans le coin de forêt où vit Aragog ! Elle a beau être morte et enterrée, il y a toujours sa descendance qui glande là-bas et j'ai une sainte horreur des araignées !

-salut, Raph', bien dormi ?

Je ne réponds pas à Chad (intrus numéro 1) et me serre un jus de fruit sans accorder un seul regard au truc dormant misérablement sur la table de la cuisine (l'intrus numéro 2) en essayant de se réveiller en fixant sa tasse de café.

Chad soupire, pas étonné pour un sou que je ne lui prête pas la moindre attention.

Faut dire que la seule fois où il m'a vu accorder de l'attention à quelqu'un, c'était à une fille qui essayait de me draguer depuis des heures (ou des minutes, qu'importe, longtemps quoi !) et que j'ai, je l'avoue, un peu malmené verbalement.

…

Mais c'est pas de ma faute si les moldus sont si sensible émotionnellement !

Enfin, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas connu la guerre doit aussi influencer...

Bref !

Je sens mon portable sonné dans ma poche et après avoir posé mon verre, je m'éloigne un peu pour décrocher.

-ouais ?

« C'est toi qui a cherché à contacter Tonny ? »

Oula... alors, Tonny, c'est le détective ou le mec qui bosse sur les trucs machins temporels.

-ça se pourrait, répondis-je, évasif. Vous êtes qui ?

« Son secrétaire, il veut te rencontrer dans le début de l'après-midi, c'est faisable ?

Je passe mon doigt sur l'arrête du nez, réfléchissant.

-possible, où ça ?

« Derrière l'industrie de boucherie, tu viens seul et pas d'embrouilles, ok ? »

-on verra ce que ton patron aura pour moi.

Ron raccrocha, ça sentait les emmerdes, son machin.

Et Tonny, c'était pas le mafieux qui n'arrête pas d'éliminer tous les macs qu'il croise ?

Mouais, mieux vaut prendre la baguette et peut-être une ou deux armes dissimulées par magie, au cas où.

-hé, Raph, c'était qui au téléphone.

_« Hé, Raph ! » _je t'en foutrais, des « hé Raph » moi ! Il peut pas me lâcher l'insecte là ?

Ma mère ne m'a jamais éduqué dans le mépris de l'autre, surtout qu'il vaut mieux éviter avec un père aussi tordu (et adorable) que le mien. Mais bon, la fidélité et la persévérance ont fait partie de mon éducation, et comme je ne suis pas trop intelligent, je me focalise sur un seul objectif à la fois.

Là, mon objectif c'est « retrouver Ry et Mione avant qu'ils soient dans une merde pas possible, ou alors les rejoindre dans leurs emmerdes », et non pas « socialiser aimablement avec la pauvre tache qui me serre de coloc ! ».

C'est marrant, depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés, Ron se sentait d'humeur vulgaire...

Mais tant que ça reste en pensée, ça va...

.

Assis sur un tabouret contre le bar, Ron sirotait tranquillement sa bière en observant la rue.

Il n'avait aucun préjugé sur les boissons moldues, mais pour être sincère, la bière n'était vraiment pas une boisson extra.

C'était un liquide basique, moins doux que la bièraubeurre et pas aussi fort que le Whisky pur feu, ça laissait vraiment à désirer... Mais bon, inutile de le faire remarquer à haute voix, parce que vu le gabarit du barman, et son visage taillé au marteau, ça risquerait de ne pas être trop agréable à vivre...

Enfin, pas de préjugé non plus sur les gros mecs dont le bras faisait la taille de son torse, hein, mais même Victor Krum ne l'impressionnait pas autant. Et Ron n'aimait pas spécialement être impressionné, vu son habitude à se retrouver confronté à plus fort que lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, et commanda quelque chose à manger.

-tu veux quoi ? Demande monsieur muscle.

-vous avez quoi ?

-pas grand chose, mais la patronne peut te faire une omelette, mon gars.

Pourquoi les moldus appellent tout le monde mon gars ? Je suis pas ton gars, je te connais même pas bordel ! C'est quoi ces putains de manières d'être familier, qui t'as dit qu'on a élevé les véracrasses ensemble mon gros ?!

-je prendrais ça, répondis-je calmement.

Alala... quelle misère de devoir m'aplatir devant un simple moldu alors que j'ai tenu tête à des mangemorts un bon paquet de fois !

C'est assez horrible de me souvenir avec une telle précision de tous mes combats, de toutes les fois où j'ai dû ramener Harry en sang ou Hermione en pleurs après une énième confrontation.

D'une certaine manière, on a eu énormément de chance qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de morts que ça...

Ils s'en rendent pas compte, eux, parce que Ry a perdu son parrain et qu'il en était très proche, et que Mione n'a jamais connu la guerre que dans les livres...

Mais ma mère a perdu ses deux frères pendant la guerre, elle s'est marié de peur qu'elle n'en ait jamais l'occasion car son amant serait mort entre temps ; ma tante (vous savez, celle qui put et qui a mauvais caractère !) a vu un véritable génocide de moldus juste devant ses yeux. Et moi, je me suis souvent réveillé dans la nuit parce que papa se mettait à hurler à cause d'un cauchemar venu de ses souvenirs de la guerre d'avant...

Ou plutôt, de maintenant en fait, vu qu'on est pile-poil à la bonne période pour connaître la montée en puissance de Voldemort.

Joie...

-et bah mon gars, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta vie, mais ça a pas l'air très joyeux.

Je sursaute, le barman dépose une assiette devant moi et retourne vers ses autres clients sans plus me regarder.

Bah, ça veut dire qu'il y a au moins un moldu sur terre qui sait s'occuper de ses affaires, c'est déjà ça.

Je finissais tout juste mon omelette (qui s'était avérée plutôt bonne) quand je vis des hommes louches se diriger vers l'arrière d'une boucherie.

Enfin, louche de mon point de vue puisque physiquement ils n'ont rien de spécial (les lunettes noirs passent inaperçues avec ce soleil qui me pète les yeux) mais j'ai développé une sorte de détecteur de truc bizarre depuis que je traîne avec le grand Harry Potter.

Et mon radar est rarement en panne.

-combien je vous dois ?

Le prix me fait grimacer. Faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe, la monnaie des moldus m'induit bien trop souvent en erreur et je risque de bientôt plus pouvoir manger tranquille si je continus à tout dilapider...

Je paie sans un mot, avec un sourire que monsieur gros-bras ne me rend pas, et je sors du bar.

.

-salut, c'est toi Fabien?

Oui, je sais, c'est le troisième nom, mais faut pas tout mélanger non plus !

Il y a ma véritable identité (Ronald, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué), ma couverture (Raphaël) et mon... heu... nom de code ? Pseudo ? Truc : Fabien.

-et toi tu es... ?

-le secrétaire de Tonny, répond-t-il.

-de toute évidence...

Il est grand, plus grand que moi (pourtant je ne suis pas considéré comme petit en temps normal) et il a un teint basané comme s'il passait sa vie à bronzer sur la plage.

Chose facilement démenti par sa musculature de « je passe mes journées dans des salles de sports » même si c'est apparemment que de la gonflette...

Les trois autres qui sont là n'ont pas l'air d'être supérieur hiérarchiquement, donc j'en déduis que monsieur le mafieux a préféré rester bien au frais plutôt que se prendre un coup de soleil en se baladant dehors par un temps pareil.

-et pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir en personne ?

L'autre me regarde avec dédain, comme si j'étais un SDF demandant de partager les chiottes de la reine. La comparaison est, certes, assez bizarre, mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eu.

-et tu te prends pour qui pour demander un tel privilège ?

C'est sûr que niveau fric, j'ai jamais assuré et encore moins depuis que je vis de moi-même dans une jungle sans magie. Mais à côté de ça, je peux être utile. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui dis :

-pour un mec qui peut lui être sacrément utile si jamais il me donne ce dont j'ai besoin... À condition qu'il remplisse sa part de contrat, je pourrais lui rendre des sacrés bons services.

-je vais te dire quel est le contrat, moi !

Le secrétaire leva alors la main et je me suis retrouvé comme un con entouré de trois jolies armes à feu

Je suis pas expert en arme moldu... non, en fait je ne m'y connais pas du tout, mais les machins noirs dont les canons me visent sans équivoques n'ont pas l'air d'être des joujoux.

À côté de ça, les bonhommes qui me visent sont des crottes de chien à côté des mangemorts que j'ai affronté, donc je ne bronche même pas.

-tu arrêtes de te mêler des affaires de mon boss, et en échange il t'accorde la vie sauve. T'en pense quoi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

C'est, je dois l'avouer, assez stupide vu que les trois guignols pourraient prendre ça pour un feu vert pour me trouer de balles, mais on est au beau milieu de la journée en pleine ville, et je ne pense pas que les quelques murs entre nous et la rue bondée cache efficacement le son d'un coup de feu.

…

Mais après tout, j'en sais rien, il existe peut-être des machins qui ne font pas de bruit en tirant, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?

-écoute, dit à tes amis de ranger leurs bidules, parce que si Tonny est assez peureux pour ne pas oser venir à ma rencontre, c'est pas mon cas, et je sais qu'il ne serait pas déçu par ce que j'aurais à lui apporter. Après, c'est à vous de voir.

L'autre ne change pas d'un iota, puis sa main se baisse, les trois types autour de moi hésitent, et le basané déclare :

-on verra bien si t'as assez de courage pour. On reviendra dans une semaine voir si tu n'as pas changé d'avis comme n'importe quel étudiant le ferait. T'es peut-être un peu jeune pour crever comme un rat derrière un entrepôt, tu crois pas ?

Je réponds pas, et ils partent.

…

Ouf...

Pas que j'ai eu réellement peur, mais faut avouer que l'adrénaline peut jouer des sales tours parfois, et j'aurais été malin si j'avais lancé un sort par réflexe !

Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir et décide de retourner au bar pour reprendre de l'omelette, parce que c'est vachement bon ce truc !

.

-ah, te voilà de retour, toi ? Tu n'as pas été long.

-l'omelette a été si bonne que j'en voulais encore, il en reste ?

Il me regarde avec suspicion, mais j'ai faim. Et quand j'ai faim, j'ai la (mauvaise) habitude de faire des grands sourires plein de dents qui me donne, d'après Hermione, l'air passablement con.

Avec un therme dix fois plus scientifique, bien sûr, mais bon, ça revient au même.

Il me commande une autre assiette et va pour passer un coup de chiffon sur le bar.

Il n'y a pas grand monde à cette heure là : trop tôt pour les soirées et trop tard pour la pause de midi, je me sens tranquille.

- un gamin comme toi n'a pas cours à cette heure là normalement ?

Je lève les yeux et observe monsieur-muscle qui a parlé sans me regarder, même si ça ne fait aucun doute que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

-si, sûrement, mais je ne vais pas en cours donc bon...

Il dépose une bière devant moi.

-j'ai pas commandé ça.

-c'est la maison qui offre, alors discute pas.

Ok, ok, on reste calme, je la prends ta bière !

-et qu'est-ce que tu fais de ta vie alors ? Tu bosses déjà ?

Les questions personnelles auraient pu me hérisser... Je pense même qu'en temps normal je n'aurais pas hésité à l'envoyer bouler.

Mais bon, j'ai le droit de me relâcher un peu de temps en temps, non ?

-pas vraiment. Je cherche des amis qui ont disparus il y a trois mois. Et ça me prend toutes mes journées, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de bosser ou de faire des études, vous voyez ?

Il hoche la tête.

-et pourquoi c'est toi qui t'en occupe, c'est pas le job de la police, ça ?

Je fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

-ce sont mes amis. Donc c'est mes affaires ! Je ne veux pas de l'aide de personnes qui n'ont d'intérêt que leur salaire à la fin du mois.

Il sourit, un petit sourire de gros malabar, et je trouve ça bizarre ce sourire dans son visage carré...

-je comprends, tiens, mange.

.

-salut Raphaël, tu es déjà rentré ? S'étonne Mathieu en rentrant dans l'appartement.

-de toute évidence, me contentais-je de répondre.

Pourquoi il dit un truc pareil, sincèrement ? C'est évident que je suis rentré vu que je suis face à lui !

Je suis resté un petit peu dans le bar en silence avec le mec baraqué (et sans prénom vu qu'il ne me l'a pas dit) je lui ai laissé de la monnaie et je suis rentré.

Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà dit que je devais faire attention à mon fric ici... Mais j'ai le droit à des exceptions, et puis ça ne marche pas dans les circonstances actuelles !

-t'as toujours eu un drôle de sens de l'humour, hein Raph ?

« Hein Raph » répéta mentalement Ron avec une grimace.

Pas toujours, Chad, c'est surtout depuis que je dois vivre avec deux ramassis de fœtus incarnés que je suis comme ça !

-ouais, un drôle d'humour, c'est clair...

Il jeta son verre en plastique dans l'évier vide et se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Allez allez... encore une journée de finie, ça voulait dire une journée en moins à vivre dans un monde sans magie !

Fight, Ronny, fight...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2**

Harry courait.

Il courait même très vite, d'ailleurs, mais bon, quand on flippe, on regarde pas les détails du genre « olala, je suis essoufflé », ou encore « olala, je me suis blessé au torse et je me vide de mon sang » ou même « olala, je me suis pété la cheville et il est impossible objectivement parlant de courir avec une cheville pétée sans complication ».

Non, là, la seule pensée est bien plus simple :

« Si tu t'arrêtes, tu te fais chopper, et si tu te fais choper, t'es mort. »

Même s'il n'a jamais eu l'habitude de rester sagement à l'abri derrière les règles des adultes, on ne peut pas dire qu'il manque d'un super instinct de survie...

La preuve : il est toujours vivant !

…

Ou alors c'est une chance de cocu, au choix.

Bref !

Courir, pas ralentir, ni regarder en arrière : il y a assez d'arbres et de racines devant !

Harry sautilla soudain sur un pied avant de changer de trajectoire sans hésiter en reconnaissant le coin. Il n'avait rien contre les araignées en général, mais Aragog (qui avait gracieusement accepté de ne pas les dévorer personnellement mais de laisser ses bébés s'en charger) avait une place spéciale dans son cœur : celle des personnes cool, mais à éviter en toutes circonstances.

Mieux valait peut-être se faire attraper par ses poursuivants que servir de repas vivant... quoique...

.

Rogue rentrait enfin dans sa chambre, enfin libéré de ses abrutis de griffondors qui n'avaient que des imbécillités en tête.

Il fermait à peine la porte qu'une main se plaqua vivement sur sa bouche et qu'on le plaquait contre le mur en enfonçant ce qui doit sûrement être une baguette dans le dos.

-comment oses-tu...

La main de l'agresseur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase et un souffle chaud lui caressa la joue.

-tu fais pas un geste, où je t'expose les reins...

Severus fronça les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à croire que quelqu'un le menaçait de cette manière.

-je suis un ami du prince de sang-mêlé.

Il écarquilla les yeux, la personne le relâcha.

-désolé d'avoir agit comme ça, mais tu m'aurais envoyé un sectusempra ou un stupefix avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot dans le cas contraire.

-comment connais-tu ce sort ?

Severus se retourna et observa le garçon, de son âge, avec un bandeau sur les yeux.

-j'ai lu les livres du prince, c'est tout, répondit la personne en jetant sa baguette au sol...

Baguette qui en fait n'était qu'un vulgaire bout de bois en réalité.

-verrouille la porte, tu serais cool, je sais pas combien de tes amis dorment ici, mais je ne tiens pas à me retrouver en présence d'une dizaine de mangemorts. J'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça.

Severus, intrigué par le jeune homme, s'exécuta sans relever le terme de mangemort que personne n'était censé connaître.

L'autre se laissa tomber sur le lit, soupirant avec une main pressée sur son ventre couvert de sang.

-qu'est-ce que tu as au ventre ?

-une légère plaie d'environ vingt centimètres de long. C'est pas mortel mais faudrait que tu me guérisses ça sinon je pourrais jamais partir de Poudlard.

Severus fronça les sourcils et hésita.

-bon, Rogue, t'as bientôt fini de réfléchir parce que c'est pas que je pisse le sang sur ton lit mais un peu quand même !

-comment tu connais mon nom ? Et qui es-tu ?

L'autre soupira, et sembla comprendre qu'il ne l'aiderait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse.

-je t'ai connu dans mon passé, même s'il est impossible que tu t'en rappelles. Ensuite, je suis juste un pauvre mec blessé qui implore ton aide sur ton lit. Ça te va comme réponse ?

-c'est pas mon lit, c'est celui de Lucius. Enlève ta chemise.

-sur le lit d'un Malfoy ? Ah berk ! Mais dans quelle merde je suis moi encore...

.

Lucius salua Andromeda et Narcissa Black avec un sourire parfait, comme tout bon Malfoy, et alla dans son dortoir pour enfin se relaxer de cette dure journée de préfet et de bon élève...

Mais il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver la porte de sa chambre fermée.

-c'est quoi ça ? Qui est à l'intérieur, Severus c'est toi ?

Il y eut quelques froissements de tissus et la voix de son ami retentit :

-oui c'est moi mais... je suis un peu occupé là.

Occupé à quoi ? Ses potions ne sont pas censées être présentes dans leur chambre, c'est la règle numéro deux (la règle numéro un étant de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans la salle de bain si Lucius y était déjà) et Severus n'est pas censé avoir le moindre autre passe-temps.

À moins que...

-Sev, tu es seul ?

-non, il ne l'est pas, répondit une voix rauque à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Oh par Merlin et Salazar tous puissants !

-je veux rien savoir, je repasse dans une heure j'espère que vous aurez fini.

.

-c'est malin, il va se faire des idées maintenant, grogna Rogue en continuant de le maintenir contre le matelas.

-c'est pas de ma faute s'il a l'esprit mal placé.

-avec la voix que tu as pris ? Il n'y a pas lieu de s'en étonner...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas pris de voix particulière pourtant...

-si tu le dis... Bon, et ma blessure, là, c'est grave ?

-non... enfin, un peu quand même.

Harry soupira.

-ça te tuerait d'être plus précis ?

-on dirait comme un sectusempra, mais la blessure refuse de se refermer comme elle le devrait avec un **Episkey**, je comprends pas trop...

-c'est sûrement parce qu'il a été doublé d'un ou deux maléfice un peu noir, ça peut bloquer la guérison je crois. Tu n'a pas une potion ou une crème pour me guérir ça manuellement ?

-...

-quoi ?

-il y a un truc dans la plaie...

-un truc ? S'étonna Harry. Quel genre de truc ? Une balle ? Un mouchard ? Mais répond, qu'est-ce que ces tarés m'ont foutu dans le corps ?

Rogue ne répondit pas, pour changer, et se concentra pour le retirer avec ses doigts.

Harry se força à ne pas se tordre comme un malade pour voir l'intérieur de sa blessure et se concentra sur le plafond.

Puis soudain il se cambra violemment de douleur et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler.

-hola, s'exclama le futur maître des potions. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que...

« Tue-le ! TUE-LE ! »

_Sang, rouge sang, et peur de la victime, qui se répand dans l'air et que je goutte sur le bout de ma langue, plaisir, sadisme et satisfaction... sang, toujours du sang, sou__lagement..._

Le contact se rompit et Harry prit une grande inspiration.

Apparemment son lien n'était pas détruit ici, malgré le fait que Trelawney n'ait pas encore dit la prophétie et que le Harry de ce temps ne soit pas encore né... Voldemort était moins fort, pourtant, et ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps.

Harry prit un air détaché tandis que son futur professeur demandait :

-hé, ça va ?

-ça va, continue, ce n'était rien...

.

Severus n'était pas inquiet, mais sur le coup il faut dire que c'était assez impressionnant...

Il s'était complètement tordu de douleur sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à couler sur son menton et une étrange lueur rouge avait semblé un instant provenir de son front...

Puis il était retombé d'un coup sur le lit, avait inspiré et demandé tranquillement de continuer.

Et Severus n'avait pas insisté...

Il avait enfin réussi à enlever la chose qui empêchait la cicatrisation : un cheveu.

Mais pas n'importe quels cheveux !

-c'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille était possible !

-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est incroyable ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

-c'est comme un souvenir, mais mis à l'intérieur d'un cheveu, c'est complètement...

-comment je fais pour le lire ? Le coupa soudain le garçon, les yeux fixés sur le cheveu avec avidité.

.

C'est un cheveu de Mione. Harry en était persuadé, il le reconnaissait clairement...

-il y a un sort pour ça...

-lequel ?

-comment je pourrais le savoir, s'irrita Rogue.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que tout le monde n'était pas une encyclopédie vivante... Bon, que faisait Mione quand elle ne connaissait pas la réponse à quelque chose ?

-mais à la bibliothèque, il y a forcément la réponse, non ? Tu n'as qu'à y aller !

-et pourquoi je devrais y aller pour toi ? Articula lentement Rogue.

…

Bah...

-je me disais bien que ce n'était pas ton genre de coucher avec quelqu'un comme ça !

Harry sursauta violemment et se tourna vers Draco Malfoy... ou plutôt Lucius Malfoy qui venait de parler.

Et merde, il fallait qu'il vienne à un moment pareil celui-là !

-Lucius...

-ne t'inquiète pas, Sev. Qui est cette personne ?

-je me pose la même question figure-toi, fit Rogue en se retournant contre lui sans hésitation.

Le traître !

-je suis... je suis...

Merde merde merde, une réponse, vite !

-je suis... en danger de mort. Et vous devez m'aider !

Lucius eut un sourire cruel et Harry se leva pour s'écarter du lit, n'appréciant que très moyennement ce qu'il pouvait se cacher derrière ce sourire.

-et pourquoi ferions-nous ça ? Demanda le blond.

-peut-être parce que le ministère aimerait bien savoir que vous avez tous les deux des contacts avec un certain mage noir pas vraiment à cheval sur les lois du pays, déclara Harry en leur tournant le dos dans une posture qu'il espérait digne.

Il priait intérieurement pour que les deux aient déjà rencontré Voldemort, parce que sinon tout tomberait à l'eau, sa présence serait révélée au directeur, et il risquait gros. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé de mangemorts tout à l'heure et que Severus n'avait pas réagit...Mais il ne réussi pas à se décider c'était bon signe ou pas.

-mais je suis un opportuniste, moi, monsieur l'inconnu.

Il sentit le souffle chaud de Malfoy contre son oreille et son corps se plaquer contre le sien.

Oula oula, à quoi il joue le blondie, là ?

-plutôt que des menaces, ne nous offrirais-tu pas plutôt quelque chose en échange ?

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il passa ses bras autour de Harry et se mit à caresser sensuellement son ventre.

Merlin tout puissant...

« Un vieux est en train de me grattouiller le nombril... » fut la seule pensée à peu près cohérente qui lui passa par l'esprit.

Et Harry, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage, s'évanouit...

.

Lucius regardait avec des yeux ronds le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'affaler complètement.

-qu'est-ce que...

-tu l'as fait tomber dans les pommes, Lucius.

Il échangea un regard surpris avec son meilleur ami et grimaça.

Pour le coup, ce n'était pas du tout l'effet censé être obtenu.

-viens m'aider à le mettre sur le lit, s'il te plaît.

Severus acquiesça et vint soutenir le garçon par les pieds tandis que Lucius le maintenait par les aisselles.

-il n'est pas lourd, celui-là... il ne devait pas manger grand chose, fit remarquer Severus d'un air pragmatique.

Lucius hocha la tête et laissa le haut du corps tomber sur le lit sans considération.

Severus posa les jambes à son tour en le regardant bizarrement.

-pourquoi être si brusque ?

-je _déteste_ les gens qui me menacent, Sev, répondit Lucius en insistant sur le mot ''déteste''. Ils me répugnent vraiment ! Enlève-lui son bandeau qu'on voit son visage.

Severus eut une moue contrite en voyant la haine qui se dégageait de son ami et tendit la main vers le bandeau.

Main qui fut saisie au vol et resserrée par une poigne ferme brillante de magie.

Il sursauta vivement mais... la main appartenait au garçon.

Au garçon qui ne s'était pas réveillé.

-on peut dire qu'il a des réflexes, celui-là... marmonna Lucius.

.

Harry papillonna des yeux, s'éveillant peu à peu.

Il fut rassuré en voyant que son bandeau était toujours en place, il n'aurait pas aimé que les deux serpentards découvrent son identité.

Il se redressa et observa autour de lui, Lucius était derrière son bureau, semblant travailler tandis que Severus lisait un gros livre.

-enfin réveillé ? Demanda le blond sans se retourner.

Rogue leva alors les yeux et l'observa sous toutes les coutures d'un air neutre avant de hocher la tête.

-j'ai... je me suis évanoui ?

-en effet, répondit sèchement Lucius Malfoy.

-depuis longtemps ?

-quelques heures, répondit laconiquement Rogue.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-ça doit bien faire trois jours que j'ai pas mangé, expliqua pensivement Harry, alors ça plus les maléfices et la course dans la forêt interdite ont pas dû m'arranger... forcément, le choc m'a achevé, désolé.

-pas de problème, Lucius va aller te chercher à manger.

Lucius se tourna vivement vers Rogue et le fusilla du regard.

-pardon ?

-s'il te plaît ?

Lucius Malfoy sembla réfléchir et finit par demander :

-violon ?

-ça marche, répondit Severus d'un air désintéressé en replongeant dans l'épais livre.

Lucius sortit, Harry fit la moue.

-heu...

-pose pas de question, le parasite. J'ai trouvé le sort de lecture pour ton cheveu.

-vraiment ? Génial, on peut lire maintenant ?

Rogue hocha la tête puis il posa le livre sur la chaise, parcourant la page du regard une dernière fois avant de se lever, prenant le cheveu posé sur le bureau et se dirigea vers le lit.

-bien, tu es prêt ?

-pourquoi, je risque d'en mourir ? Demanda Harry ironiquement.

Il détestait cette question, après tout. Qu'il soit prêt ou non, il avait été forcé dans tous les cas de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, alors pourquoi demander ?

-je ne pense pas, mais tu pourrais avoir mal.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire un mouvement impatient de la main.

Severus incanta alors et le cheveu se mit soudain au contact de la peau de Harry entre les deux yeux, appuyant dessus avec la douceur d'un fer chauffé à blanc, tandis que des phrases résonnaient dans la pièce.

_« Harry, tu as dû réussir à t'échapper, j'espère que tu auras la présence d'esprit de lire ce message, même si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sauras sûrement quoi faire, c'est juste pour confirmer au cas où tu te rappelles du sort que je t'ai appris en troisième année... »_

Ah bon ? Elle lui avait enseigné ce sort en troisième année ?

_« … et pour te donner quelques infos supplémentaires. Ron est sûrement chez les moldus, je m'échappe dès que possible pour faire des recherches pour retourner chez nous, en attendant je tiendrais le coup alors ne t'embête pas de ce côté, cherche plutôt Ron._

_Une fois que tu l'auras trouvé, vous m'attendrez et vous ne vous séparez pas._

_Deux jours après ta fuite, vous aurez un tatouage quelque part sur votre corps, c'est un sortilège que j'ai inventé, pas d'inquiétude, il transmettra juste les émotions des uns aux autres. Je ne le ferais pas apparaître plus tôt au cas où tu sois encore en plein combat ou en fuite contre nos kidnappeurs, ça pourrait être... hm... bruyant. Pour ton information, j'ai choisi deux jours car c'est le temps maximal où tu peux fuir. Après soit tu as semé tes poursuivants, soit tu t'es épuisé et ils t'ont retrouvés. C'est le timing le plus sûr, tu comprends ?_

_Maintenant écoute-moi bien, si jamais tu te mets en danger ou que tu mets en danger Ron, Harry, je te tue, j'espère que c'est bien clair._

_À toute ! »_

Rogue fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne dis rien.

Il s'était échappé hier, donc il n'aura qu'à attendre une journée et il saurait l'état de Ron.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par bruyant ?

En général, il supportait assez bien la douleur, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il crierait... Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de Mione de faire des sortilèges douloureux...

Étrange...

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre de plus !_

_Cette fois, je vais prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot à l'intention des spécialistes de la chronologie d'Harry Potter : oui je sais que Lucius n'a aucun moyen d'être dans le même dortoir que Severus puisqu'ils ont six ans d'écart._

_Sauf que j'avais besoin des deux dans mon histoire, donc je me suis permise cette petite entorse, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez..._

_Yume la pitite chaussette à paillette u_u_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 3 :

-Dit, Raph', tu pourrais venir voir comment faire marcher la télé, je n'y arrive pas...

Dit, Raph ! Salut, Raph ! Hein Raph ! Hé Raph !

Putain, je leur ai dit Raphaël, pas « Raph » c'est quoi cette habitude d'être si familier avec moi ?!

-comme si j'avais la moindre idée de comment marche ses machins, dis-je dans un grognement avant d'aller directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

-mais enfin Raph...

Je soupire, la voix de Chad se perd derrière la paroi de la porte.

La semaine est presque passée, c'est bon, maintenant je vais enfin rencontrer ce mec, là, le mafieux (à compter qu'il soit vraiment mafieux, puisqu'avec tous les contacts que je me suis fait pour retrouver Mione et Ry, je m'y perds un peu...) et voir s'il peut vraiment m'aider à y voir plus clair.

Le problème réside dans le fait que je dois exclusivement rester dans le monde moldu, puisque nos agresseurs étaient sans le moindre doute des sorciers... Depuis que je suis dans le passé, je n'ai pas pris le moindre contact avec le monde magique, mes cheveux sont bien trop reconnaissables pour que je m'y aventure, et comme le dit si bien Hermione, « ne changez aaaaabsolument pas le passé ! »

Je suis déjà allé à l'encontre des conseils de ma Mione, bien sûr... mais disons que j'ai (un peu) mûri, et j'ai appris à faire la part des choses !

L'équation est plutôt simple d'ailleurs, voyez :

Tu fais des conneries qui vont contre le règlement, oui, mais que si Harry est là pour se faire pincer en même temps que toi !

La notoriété de Harry m'a souvent dérangé, dans le passé (enfin, le passé de mon présent qui est le futur de maintenant... ouais, c'est pas trop trop simple, cette histoire...), mais il faut avouer que quand on a des emmerdes il me fait assez d'ombre pour que je me prenne pas le plus gros de la punition.

C'est donc le problème le plus embêtant, c'est celui là : comment retrouver deux sorciers en étant coincé dans le monde moldu sans pouvoir contacter le moindre sorcier ?

Bah, la seule réponse que j'ai trouvé, c'est de contacter quelqu'un qui connaît beaucoup de monde et croiser les doigts en espérant que je saurais reconnaître le nom d'un sorcier quelconque dedans qui pourrait se renseigner pour moi...

Mon portable vibre soudain dans ma poche, et je fronce les sourcils.

Monsieur votre rendez-vous est annulé, c'est triste hein ?

-allo ?

« je voudrais parler à monsieur Raphaël s'il vous plaît ? »

-c'est moi, qui êtes-vous ?

-je suis le docteur Morian, il parait que vous cherchez à en savoir plus sur les failles temporelles et ce genre de chose ?

-en effet, je suis bien content que vous acceptiez de prendre contact avec moi. Pourrions-nous arranger un rendez-vous dans les jours à venir ?

-oui, vous savez, mon métier est rarement pris au sérieux, ce qui me laisse un emploi du temps assez dégagé.

-très bien, ça ne vous dérange pas de me donner votre numéro que je vous contacte plus tard pour fixer le rendez-vous ?

-non non, pas de problème, merci.

-merci à vous.

.

-une omelette s'il vous plaît ! M'exclamais-je en m'asseyant face à monsieur-muscle.

Il me regarda d'un air septique avant de hocher la tête.

-une omelette pour le p'tit gars, patronne !

Je souris en refusant de me demander depuis combien de temps plus personne ne se permet de m'appeler p'tit gars. En même temps, j'arrive à me faire passer pour un étudiant alors que j'ai que 15ans presque 16 tant j'ai grandi vite, alors on peut comprendre...

Bref.

-tiens bonhomme, bon appétit.

Hochant la tête, je me mis à dévorer rapidement mon repas définitivement délicieux. La voix de monsieur-muscle interrompit ma dégustation :

-tu cherches toujours tes deux amis ?

-ouais, répondis-je en enfournant une grosse bouchée.

-au détour d'une conversation, j'en ai parlé avec un ami, il pourra t'aider.

Je lève des yeux choqués vers big-boy et le regarde longuement avec des gros yeux.

-mais heu... heu... pourquoi ?

-l'occasion se présentait, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-je veux pas de charité... marmonnais-je.

Il plaça alors sa grosse main sur mes cheveux et me les a ébouriffé vivement. Tellement vivement que j'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher la tête.

Quand il recula sa poigne, j'ai cru que mon cerveau continuait de bouger à l'intérieur de mon crâne... C'était, heu... déstabilisant, mais assez marrant aussi.

-vous voulez quoi en échange de l'aide de votre ami ? Demandais-je.

Bah oui, tout le monde n'est pas griffondor dans l'âme, et puis les moldus étaient tellement tordus... je sais jamais à quoi ils pensent !

-je veux que tu continues de venir manger l'omelette ici, j'aime bien voir ta petite tête à la maison. Quand à ce que tu dois à mon ami... et bien tu verras ça avec lui, il est spécial, mais pas méchant.

J'entends presque le « je crois » dans sa voix...

Hyper rassurant, mais au pire, pourquoi pas, qu'est-ce que je risque contre un moldu ?

-bah... ok, je reviendrais et on verra ça...

-bon p'tit gars.

Je finis mon assiette rapidement et jette un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Mince de mince c'est bientôt l'heure !

J'abrège les politesses en engloutissant les dernières miettes et saute sur mes pieds en fouillant mes poches pour trouver mon porte-feuille.

-si t'es pressé p'tit gars, déguerpis, tu reviendras payer la prochaine fois de toute manière.

-merci m'sieur à la prochaine !

Et je me précipitai en dehors de peur que mon rendez-vous me rate et me prenne pour un lâche.

Sûr que je ne compte pas imiter les serpentards moi.

Je cours presque tout du long et effectue un léger dérapage pour ralentir avant le tournant. Je passe une main dans les cheveux pour les organiser, inspire une fois et reprend mon pas.

Ils sont déjà là, et ne me remarque pas.

Ils ne sont que deux, jouant aux cartes d'un air concentré, certainement persuadé que je n'allais pas venir.

Grossière erreur, il ne faut pas sous-estimer un griffondor, même si officiellement il n'en est pas un à cette époque et qu'ils ne seraient pas au courant de toute manière.

…

C'est dans les veines d'être griffondor, on s'en fiche du reste !

Je toussote et retins un sourire en les voyant sursauter et glisser une main dans leur veste, apparemment près à dégainer leurs armes si c'était la police.

Enfin...

La police n'aurait sûrement pas « hum-humer » pour les alerter, mais bon...

Bref.

-alors comme ça tu es venu... constata celui qui se reprit le plus vite.

-je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas peureux et je suis près à aller à la rencontre de Tommy. Je tiens parole, c'est tout.

-le chef a dit que tu pourrais être intéressant, fit l'autre en le regardant d'un air dubitatif. Donc on est venu te chercher.

Une voiture noire, vitres teintées, débarqua alors dans l'impasse, se garant à quelques mètres d'eux. Pas moyen de savoir comment le conducteur à fait pour savoir à quel moment il fallait entrer, c'était peut-être juste une question de timing ?

- Max, bande-lui les yeux.

Ron grimaça, peu emballé par l'idée.

Il jeta alors discrètement un sort au bandeau noir pour voir à travers quand on lui posa sur le visage.

Attends, on a beau dire, c'est prudent un griffondor !

Enfin, des fois...

On le fouilla rapidement, personne ne détecta la baguette magique (dissimulée par un sortilège, au cas où) et on en conclu qu'il était venu sans arme.

Ron fit mine de trébucher à plusieurs reprises quand on l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture.

Une fois attaché au siège passager, la voiture prit la route, roulant prudemment. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ron se rappela la fois où il était allé enlever Harry avec les jumeaux quand il était enfermé chez ses idiots de moldus... Ah c'était la bonne époque ça !

Bon, le coup du saule cogneur était moins amusant, c'est sûr, ni l'engueulade de Snape.

Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il avait gueulé quand sa baguette s'était fracassé, et que Ry courait après la voiture avant qu'elle s'enfonce dans la forêt interdite, et quand...

-on est arrivé.

Merde.

Il avait pas du tout regardé le chemin, ça servait à quelque chose de rendre le bandeau invisible, tiens !

-tu descends, ordonna le dénommé Max.

Je me retins de justesse de faire une remarque ironique, en territoire ennemi, mieux vaut rester prudent, moldu ou pas.

On m'amène à l'intérieur d'une grande maison en briques sombres et aux grandes fenêtres, et cette fois je fis gaffe à mémoriser l'itinéraire qu'ils me firent emprunter, au cas où faudrait fuir.

Enfin, fuir, on fera tout pour l'éviter... au pire, si je fais tout péter, ce n'est plus considéré comme de la lâcheté à ce moment là, non ?

Je vais quand même éviter d'en arriver à de telles extrémités...

Une fois devant une grande grande porte en bois brut, on m'enleva le bandeau.

-tu te comportes correctement devant Tonny, sinon on t'expose la cervelle.

-compris, répliquais-je en me retenant de leur tirer la langue.

La lourde porte pivota lentement et je me retrouvais face à une grande salle pratiquement vide à part une table basse en son centre, entourée de deux sièges au rembourrage en velours et avec des dorures sur le bois.

On se croirait dans une famille de sang-pur en voyant les fauteuils... Heureusement que le reste de la salle est soft, sinon j'aurais un peu étouffé ici...

-alors voici le fameux jeune homme ? Asseyez-le.

Vous avez remarqué ? Apparemment je ne suis même plus capable de m'asseoir tout seul, il me faut de l'aide.

NON MAIS TU M'AS BIEN VU ?! C'est pas parce qu'il a des hommes à ses ordres que les autres ne sont plus capables de comprendre une demande !

M'énerve...

-je peux aussi le faire tout seul.

Dédaignant ''Max'' et l'autre type qui m'escorte depuis l'impasse derrière l'industrie, je me choisi d'autorité un des deux siège et m'y assis en dévisageant l'autre.

Grand, blond, yeux noirs, air arrogant, costume trois pièce simple mais bien taillé.

Il a l'air satisfait de mon comportement, vu son sourire.

Tant mieux pour lui...

-et bien et bien, quel est ton nom, gamin ?

Gamin toi-même, le vieux...

-Fabien, mais vous le savez déjà.

-en effet, je sais aussi que ce nom n'existe pas.

-évidemment, répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne suis pas si imprudent !

Ou presque.

Le type eut un autre sourire satisfait, ça m'énerve un peu mais je dis rien, c'est à lui de parler. C'est comme une partie d'échec, on joue chacun son tour, déplaçant un pion à la fois, parler que d'une seule chose à la fois pour ne pas trop en dire et de cette manière assurer ses arrières.

-j'aime ça.

-pas moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-je comprends.

-pourquoi avoir accepté de me rencontrer ? je demande en le fixant.

Parce que je suis pas stupide, s'il le voulait, j'aurais put galérer pendant des mois sans jamais pouvoir le rencontrer. Enfin, en théorie, vu qu'en pratique j'aurais peut-être forcé le passage au bout d'un moment.

La patiente et les griffondor, c'est pas bien compatible, vous comprenez...

-trouver autant d'informations sur mon réseau alors que tu es un simple étudiant, défier de front mes hommes et ne pas faiblir devant leur armes... j'ai beaucoup de respect pour le courage des gens dans ton genre.

Ne dit on pas que l'on respecte ce que l'on ne possède pas ?

Mais d'après ce qu'il a dit, c'est effectivement le mafieux. Tant mieux, d'un côté, je me serais trouvé malin si ça n'avait rien eu à voir...

-et moi j'ai besoin d'informations, et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, votre réseau est assez étendu pour me les fournir.

-tu me proposes donc un marché ?

-évidemment, vous aurez une contrepartie.

Tonny s'installa plus agréablement dans son fauteuil.

-je me demande ce qu'un étudiant pourrait m'apporter, à moi qui ai tout ce dont je désire...

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, est-ce que l'on est seul, est-ce qu'on est surveillé ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux dire devant tout le monde.

-pouvez-vous éloigner tous vos gardes de cette pièce, je veux dire, tous ceux qui pourraient entendre notre conversation ou voir ce que j'ai à montrer ?

-tu veux me tuer ?

-ne soyez pas stupide, je ne ferais pas ça coincé entre quatre mur, sans connaître l'itinéraire et sans arme.

-c'est juste... Max, vide les parages, mais reste dans la salle.

-heu...

-il est de confiance, et puis je suis prudent, moi aussi...

Encore ce sourire... c'était stressant, j'ai l'impression d'être devant un mélange de Rogue et Dumbledore...

Yerk !

Une fois les parages désertés, Max assis à même le sol dans le dos de Tonny, Ron sortit la baguette de son pantalon. Max fronça les sourcils (et oui mon gars, je dissimule mieux que tu ne fouilles !) et Tonny pencha la tête sur le côté.

-qu'est-ce que ce bâton a de spécial ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je murmure une formule entre mes lèvres.

Un couinement de surprise le fit se retourner brusquement pour voir Max écarquiller les yeux alors qu'une corde s'enroulait autour de lui.

J'avais bien retenu le sort que Ry m'avait rapporté, celui que la vieille grenouille rose avait utilisé sur un centaure (non mais franchement, à se demander comment elle avait pu monter en grade en réagissant comme ça devant des créatures avec autant de fierté que les centaures...) pour l'étrangler.

Tonny se releva vivement mais j'étais déjà debout, le bras au-dessus de la table basse, la baguette sur sa gorge.

-je n'ai que deux mots à dire et vous y laisserez la peau.

J'abaissais alors la baguette, me laissant retomber sur le fauteuil tandis que j'annulais mon sortilège.

-mais je vous tuerais pas, c'est pas mon genre. C'était juste pour vous montrer la puissance de cet objet.

-puis-je la prendre ? Demanda Tonny d'un air avide, en la fixant d'un air gourmand.

Possessif, je faillis la ranger aussitôt en lui crachant à la gueule qu'il pouvait toujours y compter et aller voir Merlin s'il y est, mais bon, fallait aussi lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile.

Je me contente donc de répondre calmement :

-n'y pensez pas, une baguette n'obéit qu'à son maître, et vous n'avez aucunement les capacités d'en manier une un jour. Pour vous, ce n'est qu'un bout de bois comme beaucoup d'autre. Pour moi c'est une arme puissante. Alors voilà mon marché...

.

-une omelette s'il vous plaît !

-déjà de retour ? S'étonna monsieur-muscle (faudrait d'ailleurs que je lui demande son prénom, ça se fait pas d'appeler les gens comme ça). Une autre omelette pour le p'tit, patronne !

-vi, ça a été rapide !

-tu as des nouvelles sur tes amis ?

-pas encore, mais maintenant j'ai un informateur, ça ira sûrement plus vite.

-mon ami passe demain, tu y seras ?

-d'accord, c'est gentil monsieur.

-ce n'est pas gentil, gamin, c'est comme ça.

-heu, oui, si vous le dites...

.

Quand je rentrais enfin dans l'appartement que je partage avec les deux intrus, J'avais la tête pleine de sourires satisfaits, d'omelettes et de plans. Mon chemin vers Ry et Mione avançait, et bientôt, bientôt...

-salut Raph, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

Sans répondre, je rejoins le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de jus de fruit.

Alors que j'avalais la première gorgée, une chaleur exquise et soudaine traversa mes reins et toute ma gorgée fut crachée pratiquement sur intrus numéro un.

-bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Raph, ça va ?

Seul un gémissement franchit mes lèvres.

Je portais alors ma main à ma hanche, soulevant le tee-shirt pour fixer ma peau.

Elle _ondulait_ !

C'est quoi ce bordel de...

Une seconde vague de plaisir traversa mon corps, coupant mes jambes au passage. Je suis tombé à genoux puis sur les fesses, la bouteille allant rouler plus loin, déversant son contenu sur le carrelage sans que je parvienne vraiment à m'en inquiéter.

Et là, à même la peau, un dragon et une lionne se gravèrent.

Et après un dernier cri, une immense fatigue me traversa, me faisant fermer les yeux et tomber en arrière.

.

Dans la cuisine universitaire, deux garçons avaient la bouche ouverte et l'air ahuri en regardant leur colocataire avoir un _orgasme_ au beau milieu de la pièce.

Parce que s'en était un, non ? Non ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices pour leurs soutiens et leurs reviews, à mon bêta pour son mauvais caractère, et aux fruits pour être une inépuisable source d'inspiration pour mes textes u_u_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 :

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit, ou plutôt sur le lit de Rogue, puisque ce dernier avait dormi avec Lucius pour lui laisser la place.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il s'était enfui de là-bas, donc maintenant, il devrait avoir le sortilège de Mione d'un moment à l'autre.

Malfoy père et Rogue étaient là, plus curieux qu'inquiets à propos de ce qui allait se produire. Ils pouvaient se le permettre puisque le dimanche était un jour de congé.

Et pour la cinquième fois depuis ce matin, Harry faisait ses calculs.

-je me suis échappé vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, mais quand Mione a mis son cheveux dans ma blessure, il devait être dans les environs de trois heures vu qu'ils ont arrêté de me torturer vers deux heures et demi...

-tu l'as déjà dit, s'exclama Rogue à bout de patience, pourquoi tu continues de dire ça, ça va faire mal, non, alors pourquoi tu es si pressé ?

Secouant la tête, Harry n'essaya même pas de leur expliquer qu'il n'aurait pas mal, puisque c'était Mione, le bruit viendra sûrement d'autre chose, une explosion par exemple, ou un sifflement, ou un chant d'animal, ou la voix de Mione... n'importe quoi, en fait, sauf de la douleur.

S'il y réfléchissait bien, jamais Mione n'aurait fait quelque chose qui pourrait les faire souffrir, Ron et lui.

Il continua donc, imperturbable :

-mais si on considère que Mione me sous-estime, elle peut avoir une marge d'erreur d'une demi-heure alors il est possible que le sort ne soit pas en retard et qu'il devrait se produire dans les minutes qui viennent.

-t'es lassant, tu le sais ça ? Souffla Lucius d'une voix fatiguée en se balançant doucement sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise.

Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Ah ça non, depuis la fois où il s'était comporté... heu... bizarrement, Harry s'était dit que s'il l'ignorait, peut-être que l'autre l'oublierait.

Ce semblait pas mal comme plan, mais étrangement, peu de personne oubliait Harry Potter.

Mais ici, il n'était pas Harry Potter, il était juste une personne normale.

Une personne normale qui ne montrait pas son visage, qui les menaçait et qui connaissait des informations que personne n'était censé connaître, mais bon, ça reste toujours plus normal que Harry Potter !

En tout cas il l'espérait.

Et puis de toute manière, Rogue semblait occuper Malfoy la plupart du temps, donc il lui fichait la paix.

Ils avaient une drôle de relation tous les deux, ils ne faisaient rien pour l'autre en échange de rien. Par exemple, la fois où Rogue avait demandé au sang-pur d'aller chercher à bouffer, il avait dû jouer du violon en échange pendant au moins une heure (c'était assez étrange de savoir que la chauve-souris des cachots sache en jouer, mais alors de le voir jouer aussi bien, ça !), et une autre fois, Malfoy lui avait demandé s'il pouvait l'aider dans ses devoirs de potions, et avait dû faire circuler des messages entre Rogue et quelqu'un de l'extérieur (du dortoir, j'entends) pendant près d'une heure avant que Rogue soit satisfait. Bref, une relation bizarre quoi...

Sûrement serpentarde, pour ce qu'il en savait lui...

-c'est trop loooooooong ! S'exclama Harry en le laissant tomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

Il détestait attendre sans rien faire, c'était frustrant et...

-huuu ! Fit Harry en se pliant soudain en deux.

.

Severus leva un sourcil tandis Lucius relevait la tête.

C'était quoi ce bruit qu'il venait de faire ?

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et curieux, ils allaient enfin savoir un peu plus de ce que cachait cette personne dont ils ne connaissaient que le prénom, par le biais du message.

Un gémissement sortit à nouveau des lèvres de Harry qui ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les yeux écarquillés.

Parce que c'était bien un gémissement là, il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible !

Il se mordait alors les lèvres, fermant fort les paupières et serrant les genoux, tremblant de tout son corps alors que ses joues rosissaient.

Lucius reprit alors ses esprits et fut aux côtés du visiteur en quelques pas, une main pleine de sollicitude posée sur son épaule. Sollicitude mes fesses oui, inutile d'être Merlin pour deviner le pourquoi de sa présence aux côtés du garçon dans un tel état d'excitation.

-ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

Un grognement très sexy sortit de la bouche du garçon comme toute réponse.

Comme attiré par un aimant, Severus se sentit se lever pour rejoindre son lit où il s'assit en fixant le visage rouge de Harry.

-je... tiens le coup...

La voix roque était un appel au viol, c'est pas possible qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte !

-cette Mione... alors... elle n'aurait pas pu... trouver un autre moyen... ? Grogna-il entre deux souffles précipités.

Lucius cacha un sourire en faufilant sa main entre les cuisses de notre cher visiteur.

-qu'est-ce que...

-tais-toi, c'est pour t'aider, ça passera plus vite comme ça, fit Lucius d'une voix sensuelle.

Entre la voix subjective de Lucius et celle du visiteur, Severus ne tarda pas d'être excité à son tour. Il se glissa dans le dos du brun et plongea son nez dans sa gorge.

Il sentait bon, un peu comme Lily... un peu comme Potter aussi, c'était bizarre. Peut-être les fréquentait-il. Mais dans ce cas ce serait un des autres maraudeurs ? Étrange, il n'avait la carrure d'aucun d'entre eux, Lupin était trop grand et Pettigrow trop petit. Black à la rigueur mais...

Le halètement qui résonna dans la chambre coupa toute cohérence dans les pensées de Severus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, du garçon qui rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que Lucius en profitait pour dévorer sa gorge ouverte, massant encore l'entre-jambe de Harry.

Sous la langue de Severus, il sentit la peau s'enflammer et ouvrit les yeux pour observer avec intérêt le tatouage apparaître sur la nuque du visiteur. C'était la tête d'une lionne à côté d'un hippogriffe qui déployait ses ailes vers les cheveux du visiteur. Severus ferma à nouveau les yeux pour suçoter cette partie brûlante.

Puis les épaules de celui-ci se crispèrent, ses yeux se dilatèrent et il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait crier mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Tout son corps se relâcha et il s'écroula entre leur bras, inconscient et les joues toujours aussi rouges.

-bizarre, il a pas joui pourtant c'est comme s'il avait eu un orgasme.

-de toute évidence, nous, on en a besoin, grimaça Severus en se sentant désagréablement à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Pourquoi l'uniforme de Poudlard est aussi moulant, au juste ?

-tu viens me donner un coup de main sous la douche ? Proposa Lucius d'un ton tranquille.

-si tu veux.

.

Quand Harry reprit ses esprits, il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était.

Puis les souvenirs lui revinrent et il rougit comme une tomate bien mûre : Oh Bordel de Merlin !

MIONE POURQUOI AVOIR CHOISI UNE REACTION COMME CA ?!

Non mais c'est vrai, il y en avait plein d'autres, des effets secondaires à un sortilège, ils en avaient testé pas mal tous les trois. Et aux dernières nouvelle, celle là était à exclure absolument dans tous les cas, Ron et lui avaient été formels sur ce point.

Mais Harry se rappelait aussi que Mione racontait que c'était le plus puissant, après la douleur...

Mais bon, la douleur et elle, ça faisait pas bon ménage, elle refusait absolument toutes les versions de tortures qui puisse exister, volontaire ou non.

Mais quand même quoi !

Et puis pourquoi les deux vieux étaient venus comme ça au juste ?

Pour « l'aider », c'est ça oui, il pouvait pas utiliser un sortilège quelconque pour l'aider, plutôt que de se comporter de cette manière là et de le... de le... ils l'ont... là !

Et Harry, bien que courageux-griffondor-survivant-champion de la coupe des sorciers (et sûrement d'autres titres qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il ne voulait pas connaître), ne tint pas le coup à cette nouvelle information que lui fournit son cerveau.

Sans aucune dignité, il s'évanouit.

C'était la troisième fois en deux jours...

.

Hermione était là depuis assez longtemps. Elle attendait, ne comptant plus ni les jours, ni les heures, restant patiente et confiante.

Parce que Ron et Harry sont dehors, parce qu'ils vont bien.

Elle en est sûre, son tatouage magique est tout chaud sur son corps, prouvant ainsi leur bonne santé.

Et ils viendront la sauver, ça aussi elle en était sûre. Elle n'avait pas de preuve, c'est vrai, mais Ron et Harry sont ses amis, ses meilleurs amis, ils sont ceux en qui elle a le plus confiance, ceux qui ne la décevront jamais...

Elle gardera donc éternellement confiance dans cet endroit où la peur règne, et son odeur s'imprègne peu à peu à ses vêtements, à sa peau, ses cheveux... même si ce n'est pas elle qui la ressentait, cette horrible peur qui tourbillonnait dans l'air. Il y en avait trop de concentré dans trop peu d'espace pour qu'elle ne s'infiltre pas en elle de temps en temps, bien sûr...

Ce n'est pas comme le désespoir des détraqueurs, ni mieux, ni pire, c'est comme une ambiance que l'on doit subir sans cesse, qui serre le cœur et rend la respiration compliqué.

Elle peut passer outre, l'ignorer, faire comme si cette peur n'existait pas... Mais juste quelques secondes avant de s'endormir, quelques courts instants où le ventre se noue, elle pouvait la deviner près d'elle comme si c'était un animal énorme la surplombant, prêt à l'engloutir...

Puis elle se rappelle la chaleur du tatouage, et peut fermer les yeux sereinement.

Elle tiendra le coup.

Pour eux...

.

-je dois partir, déclara Harry le lendemain de l'apparition de son tatouage.

-pourquoi, ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-je suis guéri, et puis je dois retrouver Ron, se contenta de répondre Harry. Merci pour les soins, et pour... heu... l'aide on va dire.

-et tu crois que ça suffira, le parasite ?

Harry hésita un quart de seconde, sa cape d'invisibilité (qui ne quittait jamais au grand jamais sa poche) était prête à être enfilée à tout moment, mais Lucius Malfoy le regardait d'un air énervé.

Ah oui, opportuniste il avait dit.

Harry, retenant un sourire, déclara d'un air solennel :

-merci d'avoir prit soin de moi, ô grand Lucius, ô magnifique Severus, voici votre récompense.

Harry posa ses lèvres une micro seconde sur la joue pâle du blond puis sur celle de son futur professeur.

-pour avoir plus, il faut faire beaucoup plus que sauver la vie du Survivant, les gars.

La cape l'enveloppa alors et il disparut.

Sortant du dortoir sans un retour en arrière, il ne vit pas le regard amusé que Severus Rogue posa sur les joues rougissantes du sang-pur.

Tant mieux...

.

-un bisou sur la joue, un putain de bisou sur la joue comme si j'étais sa grand mère ! Tu entends ça Severus ?

-j'entends, et j'ai vu aussi : j'étais là.

-c'est hallucinant, il croit vraiment que...

-il croit rien du tout, Lucius, il ne reviendra jamais ici, il s'en fiche.

Lucius grogna et détourna les yeux.

Cela fit sourire Severus qui se colla à son dos pour l'enlacer.

-allez t'en fait pas, il y aura d'autres donzelles sur ta route, oublie le...

-hm...

Lucius se laissa aller contre le torse de son meilleur ami, fixant le plafond.

Il se demandait pourquoi il s'attachait encore à des personnes qu'il ne pourra plus fréquenter une fois sorti de Poudlard, puisque quand ça sera fait, il devra épousé une des sœurs Black, vivre dans la haute société, parler économie et politique comme il parle maintenant de cours et du beau temps... Jamais il ne pourra vivre de relation clandestine, il ne pourra plus faire des échanges avec Severus, ni rien laisser échapper de la barrière de ses pensées...

Une fois adulte, il sera enfermé dans sa propre cage, incapable de vivre.

Mais il le refusait, pour cela il lui fallait du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir. Et qui d'autre qu'un mage noir peut lui en procurer ?

-va te coucher, Lucius, il faut que tu dormes.

Lucius lui obéit, il rejoignit son lit en silence, se déshabilla et se coucha sans un mot.

Mais le sommeil fut long à venir.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous l'avez attendu impatiemment !_

_Je tiens juste à laisser un petit mot à mon bêta qui fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me supporter, et même si c'est réciproque, c'est quand même sacrément courageux. Alors je ne ferais pas de grande déclarations inutiles sur la force de l'amitié, mais vous pouvez l'applaudir !  
_

_à la prochaine !  
_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_je m'excuse profondément de mon retard, pour des raisons personnelles compliquées je n'ai pas put publier la semaine dernière, mais j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop gêné..._

_J'ai presque fini d'écrire l'histoire, il y aura donc environs 12 chapitres, peut-être un ou deux de plus, mais c'est tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira jusqu'au bout, et que vous apprécierez ce chapitre trèèèèèèèèès important pour la fic et même un peu plus long que les autres._

_Bonne lecture._

_Yume u_u_

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Lucius était silencieux.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant qu'un griffondor bien sûr, il était un Malfoy, pas n'importe qui... mais ces temps-ci, on s'inquiétait presque de son silence.

Pas Severus, bien sûr, Severus ne s'inquiète jamais de rien, surtout des comportements qu'il comprenait, mais les autres serpentards, eux, ne _pouvaient_ pas comprendre.

Puisqu'un chef est par définition quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, un pensif ne devrait pas convenir à ce titre...

Mais les Malfoy sont un cas particulier, ils l'ont toujours été.

Car même si Lucius pensait un peu trop souvent à Harry, il restait inflexible dans ses ordres, et personne n'était de taille à prendre sa place. Il était fait pour commander les serpentards, il avait été mis au monde dans ce but (avant de commander d'autres personnes à sa sortie de Poudlard, puis d'autres personnes, puis encore d'autre...) et personne n'était jamais aussi bon qu'un Malfoy.

Pourtant...

Pourtant Lucius se disait qu'il l'aurait bien oublié, ce rôle de chef, ce but, s'il avait pu s'amuser un peu plus avec Harry le visiteur, jouer un peu plus avec son corps, oublier ce foutu avenir marié à une foutu sang-pur et ce futur foutu héritier qu'il devait faire naître pour ''perpétuer son espèce'', comme le dit si bien Severus.

Lucius était fatigué de tout ça, en ce moment, et n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à se prostrer dans un coin et attendre le retour de son voyageur. À compter qu'il revienne un jour...

.

James avait toujours voulu plaire. Plaire à ses parents, plaire à sa Maison, plaire aux filles... Ne pas décevoir aussi, sa famille et ses ancêtres, ses amis aussi. Surtout même.

Il est alors sorti avec une griffondore belle et intelligente, conformément aux attentes des maraudeurs, et des autres élèves de l'école.

Mais son cœur était pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de beaucoup moins désirable aux yeux des griffondors, un moins « beau parti » aux yeux de Poudlard, quelqu'un à qui il avait sauvé la vie, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait aimer pour ne décevoir personne, et pour continuer à être le parfait griffondor que tout le monde enviait...

Peut-être que dans d'autres circonstances, tout aurait pu être différent...  
.

Harry avait parcouru beaucoup d'endroits, cachés sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais n'avait jamais pu voir Ron, et avait encore moins trouvé le moyen de sauver Hermione. Parce que, quoi qu'elle en dise, il avait terriblement envie de la sortir de là-bas le plus rapidement possible.

L'endroit où ils avaient été enfermés, qui n'était pas relié au ministère contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient crus au départ, était malsain, comme si ils avaient été avalés par une créature en décomposition.

Il y régnait une ambiance... atroce, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. C'était différent des détraqueurs, la peur y était toujours présente, un peu comme si un épouventard était rentré dans leur têtes et s'aventurait à toujours, _toujours _leur infliger leurs plus grandes phobies, sans même l'espoir qu'un Ridiculus puisse les sauver.

Il se rappelait sans mal de son envie de mourir, de tuer, de se venger. Il revoyait la mort de Cédric, celle de Sirius, il se revoyait enfant chez les Dursley, il se voyait mourir sous la baguette de Voldemort. Il repensait aux tortures, au doloris, au corps de Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets, au corps de Ron s'effondrant sur le sol après la partie d'échec géante, au rire de Bellatrix Lestrange, aux regards furieux de Malfoy...

Il avait eu l'impression d'imploser, plus d'une fois, et avait craint mille fois de devenir suicidaire.

Mais il était le Survivant, et apparemment le titre lui allait mieux que prévu vu que malgré cette torture permanente, il n'avait jamais tenté de mettre fin à sa vie.

Il s'était retrouvé hors de l'endroit.

Et avait laissé Hermione DERRIÈRE !

S'il y avait _une_ chose que Harry détestait, c'était abandonner ces amis, même quand ce sont eux qui le lui ordonnent.

Et puis Harry avait laissé tomber, il s'était résigné à ce qu'il avait fait et s'était concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. En d'autres termes : réparer ses erreurs.

Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier que dès le départ c'était de sa faute, vu que c'était _lui _la bouse de dragon en potion (d'après Ron, les dragons font des bouses et non pas des crottes. Harry pensait que ce genre de créature ne faisait jamais caca, mais il n'était apparemment pas encore au niveau...), et qui les avait envoyé dans le passé.

Un passé où, soit dit-en passant, Severus Rogue n'avait pas un nez démesuré, qui avait les cheveux propres et qui savait se comporter civilement... Et où Lucius Malfoy était une espèce de pervers aristocrate qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour le draguer.

Pour le _draguer, _lui, Harry Potter le petit, Harry le balafré, le décoiffé, le mioche, le maigre, le, le...

Bref, vous voyez le principe.

En d'autres termes, Harry était loin de comprendre la situation qui se présentait à lui. Surtout que Malfoy était un sang-pur, et qu'il était censé avoir le même caractère que son futur fils, c'est à dire orgueilleux, prétentieux, geignard, sournois... Du moins c'est ce que croyait Harry, vu qu'à part le sournois (il l'avait quand même tripoté pendant un instant de faiblesse !), Lucius ne semblait pas vraiment correspondre à la description.

Harry soupira.

Il fallait qu'il retourne à Poudlard, puisque de toute évidence chercher au fil du hasard n'était pas concluant...

.

-Rogue... hnn...

James était en sueur, son souffle était précipité, son corps enflammé... Pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans une telle situation, n'avait-il pas dit qu'il devait continuer la comédie, n'avait-il pas décidé de sortir avec Lily pour le mariage et les enfants ?  
Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, dans les bras de ce gars qu'il était censé détester, à même son lit au beau milieu des dortoirs Serpentard et...

-arrête de penser, Potter, contente toi d'apprécier... murmura la voix sensuelle de Rogue.

Et pour apprécier, il appréciait.

Comment le bâtard graisseux pouvait-il être si doué de ses mains ?

-Je... Severus...

Il gémit fortement alors que Severus Rogue s'allongeait entièrement sur lui, la main dans le pantalon pour mieux masser, caresser et frôler le sexe de James. C'était trop bon, trop...

-oh putain...

Un bruit de chute les fit sursauter tous les deux, Rogue se tourna d'un coup pour observer la salle.

-non, c'est quand même pas...

Un rire incrédule sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne passe sa main sur son visage, retirant l'autre du pantalon de James avant de murmurer :

-il est de retour.

-qui ?

Il lui dédia alors le premier sourire que James voyait sur son visage depuis qu'il le connaissait.

-Harry le... enfin, c'est compliqué, faut que je prévienne Lucius.

-Malfoy ? Mais pourquoi ?

-c'est... c'est compliqué, ça aussi. Je reviens.

Et Rogue sortit.

Pourtant... Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre, si ?

Il aperçu alors une chaussure, relier à une chaussette et... un morceau de cheville. Il reconnu l'espèce de flottement dans l'air là où la jambe disparaissait :

La cape d'invisibilité !

Pourtant, il pensait l'avoir laisser dans sa malle avant de venir...

Il se leva prestement et attrapa la cape pour la retirer, s'attendant déjà à voir Sirius ayant découvert son secret, ou pire, Rémus, ou pire...

La seule chose qu'il vit c'est lui-même.

Sa copie parfaite !

C'est quoi ce délire, il n'avait pas de clone, et puis qui aurait utilisé du polynectare dans un endroit pareil ?

Non, il y avait une cicatrise sur le front du garçon qui lui ressemblait, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Et maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il pouvait voir que les joues étaient plus creuses que les siennes.

Un jumeau...

Un jumeau à tous les coups !

Pourquoi ses parents ne lui en avaient jamais parlé, pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné un de leur fils et pas l'autre ? À moins qu'il ait été enlevé ? Oui, c'était sûrement un kidnapping où le criminel s'était pris d'affection pour le bébé et avait décidé de le garder et le faire passer pour mort aux yeux de tous, mais l'enfant avait réussi à s'enfuir et était venu le rejoindre à Poudlard pour faire enfin sa connaissance.

Oui, tout se tenait.

Puis l'autre ouvrit légèrement les yeux... et les ferma aussitôt, se plaquant une main sur le visage pour le dissimuler, et agrippa un bandeau noir dans sa poche qu'il plaqua sur ses yeux et le fit tenir magiquement.

-oh bordel... tu m'as vu, là, tu as vu mon visage ?

-oui, répondit James d'une voix blanche.

.

Lucius Malfoy, prince de serpentard, élu trois fois le plus beau partit de Poudlard (les deux autres années, Potter avait gagné), était entouré de jolies demoiselles à qui il souriait, faisait des manières, séduisait... Il savait que cela n'aboutirait jamais vu qu'il devrait se marier à une des sœurs Black, son père l'avait prévenu il y a peu, mais se faire des... _amies _ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était occupé à complimenter une jeune sang-pur sur la beauté de ses cheveux quand, débarquant soudainement dans la salle commune, Rogue apparut.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tut : chez les serpentards, il était le seul à parler au sang-mêlé.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il avait réservé la chambre pour quelques heures avec sa conquête (dont il lui avait consciencieusement caché le nom), il ignorait ce que son cadet faisait là.

Bousculant sans la moindre gène les jeunes filles adorables de ses bras pour le mettre debout, Severus semblait se ficher totalement de leurs plaintes. C'était quelqu'un de très lunatique, pouvant se montrer très civilisé puis affreusement malpoli l'instant suivant, c'était à la fois son plus grand défaut et sa plus solide défense.

Lucius aurait pu le repousser brutalement, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Severus était Severus, et il fallait savoir que même s'il était impossible de suivre les raisonnements tordu du jeune brun, il y avait toujours une logique imparable derrière ses actions !

-que se passe-t-il ?

-quelqu'un vient de s'évanouir dans notre chambre.

Lucius ne comprit pas tout de suite la portée de l'information. Il se demanda tout d'abord « qui, ta conquête ? » puis il vit les yeux noirs de Severus, des reflets d'amusement brillant au fond de ses paupières.

-tu veux dire...

Prenant un air détaché malgré la lueur de malice qui ne l'avait pas quitté, son meilleur ami répondit :

-tu sais bien, Lucius, une certaine personne qui a passé son court séjour à tomber dans les pommes dans notre chambre... tu vois de qui je parle ?

Soufflé, Lucius posa ses mains sur les épaules de Severus, hésitant un instant quoi faire, respirant doucement parce qu'un Malfoy est toujours calme, puis il réprima un sourire et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant et digne (parce qu'un Malfoy ne court pas, même quand il en crève d'envie) vers leur chambre.

Il inspira profondément, poussa la porte et...

-ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! S'exclama James Potter en prenant soudainement Harry dans ses bras.

Lucius se gela.

.

Après l'annonce pour le moins surprenante que venait de faire son père, Harry ne savait pas trop comment réagir, et encore moins quand il vit que Lucius Malfoy était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les regardant avec tout sauf de la sympathie.

En fait, il avait plutôt l'air furieux.

Rogue apparut alors et poussa Lucius à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Mais une fois qu'il eut vu la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, c'est à dire James Potter l'enlacer étroitement, un peu comme si sa vie (ou celle de Harry) en dépendait, il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-pourrais-je savoir ce que ça signifie ? Siffla Lucius d'une voix absolument pas engageante. Qu'est-ce que Potter fait ici, Severus, ne me dit pas...

-si, c'est avec lui que j'étais, répondit Severus d'une voix froide mais tranquille. Ça te pose un problème ?

-bien sûr que oui, je te signal que c'est un griffondor ! Tu sais, celui qui a tenté de te tuer il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça !

Son père le relâcha légèrement (disons qu'il ne le collait plus mais que ses mains étaient toujours solidement accrochées à ses épaules) pour regarder Malfoy en face.

-il se trouve que je sors avec Severus, Malfoy. C'est l'homme de ma vie.

-HEIN ? S'exclama Harry.

Lucius, quand à lui, se contenta d'exploser de rire, toute colère oubliée. Il riait tellement fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer, toussant et crachotant d'une manière, hm... plutôt ridicule (ce qui était carrément étrange et inhabituel venant de lui, toujours si digne et propre sur lui).

Rougissant et faisant la moue, Rogue alla lui donner quelques coups brusques dans le dos pour le calmer.

-p-pardon, mais... c'était tellement griffondor, comme déclaration !

Il rit encore un peu avant d'ajouter :

-mais tant mieux pour toi, Potter, j'espère que ta vie ne se finira pas trop vite, c'est tout !

Et il recommença à ricaner, sans se rendre compte du poignard invisible qu'il venait de planter dans le cœur de Harry. Celui-ci finit d'ailleurs par se détacher des bras de son père et de se mettre debout de l'autre côté du lit.

Rogue jeta un dernier regard exaspéré à Lucius qui gloussait toujours avant de reporter son attention vers son visiteur.

-pourquoi es-tu revenu, demanda-t-il. Tu as retrouvé tes amis ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-non, pas moyen de tomber sur la moindre information les concernant, et puis dormir dans les rues, ça va une fois mais si je peux avoir un lit à la place, je ne vais pas me gêner...

Un sourire vicieux étira les lèvres de Lucius et Harry se fustigea mentalement en sentant ses joues rougir.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler de lit...

.

Hermione connaissait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui de son âge. Le problème étant que, si elle avait longtemps su réciter par cœur des paragraphes entiers de vieux grimoires ou de manuels scolaires, ce qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui était d'un tout autre niveau de réflexion, et si elle n'avait pas eu une aussi importante maîtrise de son esprit, elle aurait dû abandonner... Mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Alors Hermione méditait.

La peur qui régnait autour d'elle l'atteignait de moins en moins et son tatouage assurait autant de chaleur que nécessaire, empêchant le froid ambiant de la faire frissonner.

Elle plongeait de plus en plus en elle-même, submergée par les centaines de milliers d'informations engendrées depuis sa naissance, cherchant une formule, un rituel, ou n'importe quel indice qu'elle aurait pu lire ou entendre, n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de les renvoyer chez eux.

Elle _savait _qu'elle en était capable.

Et le plus rapidement possible de préférence puisque, connaissant ses deux amis, ils étaient tout à fait capable de mettre un chaos pas possible en modifiant le passé un petit peu trop à son goût.

Elle pinça des lèvres, frustrée à cause de l'indiscipline de ses pensées, et se concentra encore plus.

Elle ne _devait _pas échouer.

.

-c'est vrai qu'un bon lit chaud t'attend toujours avec nous, Harry...  
-c'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire... marmonna le voyageur en détournant les yeux.

Ah, la timidité de ce garçon était délicieuse...

Il lui avait tellement manqué, avec ses petites moues, ses cheveux en bataille, ses manies de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, de vouloir toujours s'écarter de lui... son foutu bandeau sur les yeux, par contre, l'énervait prodigieusement, mais comme il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui enlever, il n'y pouvait rien...

Lucius s'approcha lentement de lui, glissant presque sur le sol à la manière du serpent qu'il était, et grimpa sur le lit.

Harry déglutit et une fois le lit traversé, Lucius se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

-Harry...

-alors c'est Harry ton nom ?

Lucius grogna et se tourna vers Potter qui les avait interrompus. Celui-ci s'approcha à son tour et donna un coup d'épaule à Lucius pour lui prendre sa place. Il reprit :

-ça me fait tellement plaisir de te rencontrer ! Maintenant, tu peux tout me demander, je t'aiderais toujours Harry !

-Potter, tu dégages de _ma _proie.

-Malfoy, _tu _dégages ! Je ne laisserais pas un serpentard l'approcher.

-je te signal que Severus aussi est un serpentard.

-oui, c'est vrai, répondit James d'une voix arrogante. Mais lui au moins est mignon.

Severus piqua un far en s'offusquant qu'il n'était pas « mignon » du tout.

Cela ne fit pas rire Lucius par contre, cette fois.

-et bien va roucouler avec Rogue, mais _laisse-__moi_ à mes retrouvailles, c'est clair ?!

-il est hors de question que je...

-finalement, je vais aller dormir dehors, ce soir, salut.

Et Harry s'enfuit sans attendre hors de la chambre, attrapant sa cape au passage et repoussant Rogue contre le mur pour passer, claquant la porte dans son dos.

-non putain ! S'exclama Lucius, bien loin de son habituelle image de prince des glaces.

Il se leva d'un coup et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Mais après avoir regardé un court instant dehors, voyant que personne n'avait vu partir Harry le voyageur, il la referma brusquement. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur James Potter qui pâlit brusquement.

-alors, Potter, tu croyais faire quoi, hein ?

-Lucius ! S'exclama Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-reste en dehors de ça ! Hurla le blond. Quand à toi Potter, stupide et pitoyable lionceau, tu fais bien de trembler ! Tu connais ma réputation, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vais te prouver qu'elle n'est absolument pas surfaite !

Rogue s'interposa, lui attrapant le bras mais Lucius n'eut qu'un mot à dire et il se retrouva collé au mur, immobile et les yeux écarquillés.

Lucius pointa à nouveau sa baguette vers Potter et siffla :

-je suis capable de te faire souffrir comme tu n'as jamais souffert, je connais des sorts qui t'enverraient en enfer où tu connaîtrais les pires souffrances pour l'éternité. J'en suis tout à fait capable !

Pas un seul mot n'était prononcé plus haut que l'autre, et son regard était si dur, si intransigeant que James en frissonnait d'horreur.

-mais je ne vais pas le faire, tu entends ? Tu as fait partir Harry, alors que cela faisait tellement longtemps que je l'attendais... Toi qui aimes tant Severus, je vais vous montrer à tous les deux ce que ça fait !

.

Peut-être que cela se serait passé autrement sans l'intervention de Harry, et peut-être que rien ne peut être changé, même avec l'intervention de personnes venant du futur.

Le fait est que Lucius Malfoy lança une malédiction à James Potter, l'empêchant à tout jamais de vivre son amour avec Severus Rogue. Il perdit en effet toute notion affective envers le futur maître des potions, ne laissant en lui qu'une animosité peu passionnée et une indifférence totale pour sa personne.

Lucius savait qu'en faisant cela, il condamnait aussi Severus à la solitude, mais il s'en fichait bien. Les Malfoy ne sont pas du genre à s'embarrasser de sentiments inutiles comme de la compassion, même envers les amis.

Les Malfoy n'ont pas d'amis.

Il aurait pu ne pas être aussi seul que les autres Malfoy, il en avait eu la possibilité, un infime instant... Mais Potter avait tout gâché, et cela, jamais il ne lui pardonnera, quitte à faire souffrir sa famille sur des générations s'il le faut...

* * *

_Ouais, je sais, Lucius est un grand méchant sadique qui a osé étouffer dans l'œuf une romance qui aurait put être torride... Mais si vous m'en voulez, il faut que vous laissiez une review, sinon je ne le saurais jamais et je referais d'autre horreurs du même genre !_

_D'ailleurs, bon timing pour la sortie de ce chapitre : JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN ! (ouais, moi je le souhaite pas à un ou une amoureux/se, je le souhaite aux gens que j'aime le plus au monde : mes lecteurs)_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

-comment ça, vous ne l'avez pas _vraiment_ retrouvé ?

-et bien, nous l'avions retrouvé, mais nous l'avons à nouveau perdu. Votre ami est très discret, vous savez.  
-vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Pourquoi je le chercherais, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-calmez-vous, voyons. Je vais vous donner les informations que nous, Christopher compagnie, agence de détectives privés, avons pu trouver !

Je soupire et tente de m'installer un peu mieux dans le vieux fauteuil inconfortable au milieu du salon de thé où j'avais obtenu un rendez-vous avec le guignol.

-parlez, alors...

-très volatile, votre ami, il apparaît et disparaît en quelques secondes partout dans le pays, il peut être à Londres un instant et la seconde d'après à Manchester. On pourrait croire à de la magie !

Hm hm, petit con...

-et donc vous n'avez rien, c'est bien cela.

-ou presque, voici un lieu où il revient régulièrement et dont les témoignages sont absolument sans équivoque.

Il sortit d'un geste élégant une petite carte de l'Angleterre pour la placer sur la table, entre eux. Sur la carte, un rond rouge avait été tracé à la main, et c'est sur cet emplacement même que le guignol posa son gros doigt en s'exclamant :

-là !

J'ai pas eu besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre au bout d'un court moment de réflexion à quel lieu ça correspond :

Poudlard !

-génial... murmurais-je avant de me lever brusquement. Merci pour vos services, je n'aurais plus besoin de vous dorénavant !

Je sors en vitesse du salon de thé, me fichant bien de ne pas avoir rémunéré le détective moldu, rejoins la première ruelle vide que je croise et transplane directement dans la cité étudiante, bien décidé à préparer mes affaires pour partir le plus rapidement possible après avoir retrouver Harry et Mione.

Mais là-bas, une très mauvaise surprise m'attendait...

.

Le bâtiment qui m'hébergeait depuis maintenant trois mois était en flamme, et alors que les moldus essayaient de fuir, les mangemorts lançaient des boucliers de partout pour les contenir vers les immeubles en feu et les forçaient à être touché par les flammes.

J'avais l'impression que mes tympans allaient exploser avec les hurlements, les pleurs, les craquements de bois et le bruissement du feu... Tout semblait se mélanger dans ma tête, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour réfléchir calmement, pour me montrer utile et ne pas faire plus de dégâts qu'il n'y en avait déjà...

Alors, je me suis permis de paniquer.

Bien sûr, Hermione nous l'avait dit : « n_e change pas le passé, ne change absoooolument pas le passé. »_

Sauf que oui mais non.

C'est des innocents, là, alors merde à Mione, merde à Merlin et merde au monde entier !

Je dégaine ma baguette et lance des expeliarmus à la chaîne.

-un sorcier ! Cracha l'un des mangemorts.

Ah, oui, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

À quatre contre un, je n'allais pas faire long feu, surtout que je suis déconcentré par le regard de Boulou, des deux intrus et de tous les autres moldus, et que je suis en train de changer le passé en empêchant le génocide, et que Mione va me tuer quand elle l'apprendra, et que même en sachant tout ça je peux pas faire autrement !

Et puis d'abord c'est de leur faute, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là aussi ? Surtout Boulou quoi ! Il ne pouvait pas m'attendre au bar de monsieur-muscle comme d'hab' ?

Merde merde merde merde mer...

-**stupefix **! Hurla soudain une voix dans mon dos.

Deux mangemorts se firent expulsé sur le coup et s'écrasèrent sur le mur, figés.

Je me forçais à ne pas me retourner en bloc.

Cette voix... cette voix c'est...

**-expeliarmus ! Petrificus totalus ! Expulso ! Stupefix !**

Tous les sorts s'enchaînait et à nous deux les mangemorts ne tinrent pas longtemps. Une fois qu'ils furent tous immobilisé, j'aperçus Chad se lever pour s'approcher de moi (malheur !), la bouche en cœur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux, prêt à me faire un énième discours débile sur mes secrets et son soutient inutile de moldu civil et social.

-Raph tu...

Sauf que moi je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter, parce qu'il était là, Harry était là, enfin, même si c'était surréaliste, même si j'arrivais à y croire qu'à moitié tant j'ai attendu ce moment, tant j'en ai rêvé depuis que je suis arrivé ici...

-tu m'as tellement manqué Ron ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

Je le fais tourner dans les airs, ivre de bonheur de retrouver enfin mon meilleur ami. Je le dépose à terre et encadre ses épaules de mes mains pour le regarder bien en face.

-putain j'en pouvais plus, Ry, je vous ai cherché partout, j'ai fait des rencontres tu ne me croirais même pas si je t'en parlais, c'est incroyable, j'arrive pas à croire que tu es là.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi et se blottit contre mon torse.

-je suis là, Ron, je suis là...

Putain, je ne sais pas de quoi on a l'air, comme deux cons qui se câlinent au milieu d'une rue à côté d'un immeuble en feu, mais je suis trop content de l'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés pour changer de position...

.

On s'installa à la table du bar de monsieur-muscle après avoir eut la judicieuse idée de s'éclipser avant que la police ou, pire, les gars de la sauvegarde du temps (comme les appelle Ry) ne débarquent et nous renvoient là où Harry a réussi à s'échapper.

C'est donc dans un silence un peu gêné que monsieur-muscle nous met une omelette devant le nez tandis que Boulou se tient un peu à l'écart, nous regardant avec un air qui me rend encore plus mal à l'aise.

Ce gars a des yeux effrayants, si vous voulez mon avis.

-où est Mione ?

Ce fut finalement cette question qui sortit la première, faisant grimacer Harry tandis que mon cœur se serrait d'appréhension.

-je sais pas, quand j'ai réussi à en sortir nous étions dans une forêt immense, vu que j'ai marché pendant plusieurs heures sans voir le moindre signe de vie, même animal, avant de réussir à transplaner. Mais ça fait que je n'ai pas pu voir où était l'institut où nous étions enfermés.

-ça pourrait être la forêt interdite ?

-j'y ai pensé aussi, mais on l'a assez parcouru pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble, et personnellement je ne connais pas le moindre recoin de la forêt dépourvue de vie animale. Pas à ce point en tout cas.

Pas faux, faut le reconnaître...

-t'as une piste ? Demanda Harry.

-non, mais j'ai des contacts pour en découvrir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, comme s'il ne me croyait pas sur parole. Faut dire aussi que je ne suis pas forcément connu pour ma facilité à aller vers les autres (quand les autres ne sont pas Ry ou Mione, j'entends), et Harry le savait parfaitement.

Alors avec des moldus, vous pensez bien...

-très bien, décréta Harry en choisissant de me croire sur parole, alors allons les rencontrer.

-d'abord vous finissez de manger, ordonna monsieur-muscle. La patronne serait vexée si vous ne le faite pas.

-heu... oui, d'accord, répondit Harry avec une mine embarrassé.

Il replongea le nez dans l'assiette, me jetant un regard et je grimaçais en réponse.

Les omelettes, c'est sacrée ici...

Discrètement, alors que Harry mangeait son omelette sous le regard acéré de monsieur-muscle (je maintiens qu'un jour je devrais demander son nom), il glissa la main gauche sous la table pour saisir la mienne.

Je sourie, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

On était enfin réuni...

Même si on a l'air couillon à se tenir la main comme des amoureux.

-par contre, Ron, faudra vraiment qu'on se méfie des vieux quand on rentrera, me dit-il d'un air terriblement sérieux. Je te jure, ils sont vraiment pas ce à quoi ils ressemblent !

Hein ?


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira car il n'a pas été le plus facile à écrire (et corriger, demander à mon pauvre bêta maltraîté et sous-payé) mais normalement, il devrait faire plaisir aux yaoistes.  
_

_Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 :

Ça y était, Hermione était sortie.

Elle était sortie, et elle était en pétard !

D'un mouvement de bras, elle enclencha sa magie. Le bâtiment eut alors une secousse avant que le toit ne soit arraché et que les murs extérieurs ne s'effondrent sur les côtés, laissant la peur s'échapper de cet endroit de malheur.

Elle n'avait pas compté les mois qu'elle avait passés ici, et au fond elle s'en fichait. Elle en était sortie, c'est tout ce qui importait.

La brigade temporelle, une belle connerie, si vous voulez son avis !

Ils auraient pu avoir une utilité, si seulement ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de les enfermer pour les torturer en guise de punition. Par exemple, une fois qu'ils auraient su que le trio d'or était arrivé dans le passé par erreur, ils auraient pu chercher un moyen de les renvoyer dans leur vraie époque !

Mais non, c'était tellement plus logique de les foutre dans des foutues cellules et les laisser devenir fous !

Elle se détourna vivement, ses cheveux bouclés fouettant l'air, avant de détruire le bouclier anti-transplanage. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus personne dans la petite plaine entourant le bâtiment.

Elle devait à présent retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis, car un mauvais pressentiment l'avait prise.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils étaient encore dans les ennuis, l'un comme l'autre, et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à leur têtes...

.

Harry n'avait pas voulu tout raconter à Ron sur Lucius. Enfin, il avait à peu près tout raconté, sauf l'identité des concernés, bien sûr. Il était déjà embarrassant de savoir lui-même que Lucius Malfoy avait ce genre de... enfin ces manières un peu... heu...

Même en pensée, Harry avait du mal à définir le comportement de Lucius.

De son côté, Ron l'avait amené à ses ''contacts'', tous moldus, et Harry avait raconté au moins vingt fois sa fuite et ce qu'il savait sur ce qu'il avait vu là bas... Souvent plusieurs fois à la même personne quand elle avait du mal à comprendre le concept de magie ou tout simplement comment il était possible de courir trois jours sans repos ni nourriture...

Les deux étaient liés, et ça n'aidait pas à la compréhension.

Harry finit par expliquer à Ron qu'il devait retourner à Poudlard, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Malfoy (il ne cita pas son nom, bien sûr) sans nouvelles après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

Ron sembla déçu mais le laissa partir, lui indiquant qu'il resterait au bar de monsieur-muscle (qui s'appelait en réalité Mathéo, mais Ron ne semblait pas réussir à s'en souvenir) en l'attendant.

Ça énervait aussi Harry de le laisser, après tout le temps qu'ils avaient mis à se retrouver, mais il n'avait pas le choix : c'était soit ça, soit l'emmener avec lui à Poudlard, et Harry n'était pas vraiment confiant quand à sa réaction face à l'identité du pervers...

Alors il partit seul, laissant à regret Ron derrière lui.

.

Lucius était assis sur une grande pierre devant le lac, son regard perdu dans les vaguelettes devant lui.

Quand la cape d'invisibilité de son amour laissa ce dernier apparaître devant lui, Lucius esquissa un sourire étrange, entre l'incrédulité et la résignation.

-Harry le voyageur, hein ? Je ne t'attendais même plus.

Le voyageur s'assit à ses côtés et tourna la tête vers le lac pour regarder dans la même direction que Lucius sans répondre. Alors il finit par reprendre la parole un long moment plus tard, d'une voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

Il redoutait presque que Harry l'entende bien que ce fut à lui qu'étaient destinés les mots :

-tu sais, les Malfoy sont destinés à être seuls. Ils sont mis au monde pour commander les autres, à Serpentard tout d'abord, puis dans le cercle des sangs-purs en grandissant, et au ministère pour finir. Commander est naturel chez nous, obligatoire, même. Ce qui implique aussi... La solitude.

Il soupira et Harry ne dit rien, l'écoutant attentivement.

-mais... En te rencontrant, j'ai pensé... Tu vois... Que ça pourrait être différent pour moi.

Il se frotta la nuque.

Cela faisait bizarre d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Severus, il ne sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée...

Mais bon, Severus ne l'écouterait plus jamais désormais, et si il avait besoin d'en parler alors personne d'autre que Harry n'était mieux placé pour l'entendre.

-tu vois, j'ai pas forcément envie de finir comme mon père, d'être un sang-pur de plus sur la liste, juste un nom qui fera comme les autres... J'ai envie de me démarquer, d'être quelqu'un de spécial, qu'une personne pourrait aimer pour moi et non pas pour mon nom... Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Il avait demandé ça en regardant Harry le voyageur droit dans les yeux et vit que ce dernier avait eut un frisson.

-ne répond pas, finalement... murmura Lucius.

Il s'approcha lentement de Harry et, tout aussi doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Harry rougit face à ce geste, mais ne le repoussa pas.

Ne le repoussa plus.

.

Harry était calme.

C'était complètement étonnant, mais vrai, il était calme. La peau des lèvres de Lucius était douce, bien plus que celles de Cho, et ça l'étonna car il ne pensait pas qu'embrasser un garçon serait comme ça, aussi tendre.

Il y avait déjà pensé, mais Lucius n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon avec qui Harry aurait pu s'imaginer jusqu'à très récemment...

Parfois, les lèvres s'entrouvraient pour happer les siennes puis les relâchaient doucement. Elles se caressaient alors simplement, et Harry se sentait bien juste comme ça. Une des mains de Lucius s'était posée sur sa hanche, l'autre était restée sur la pierre pour le soutenir. Il aurait pu profiter de la situation pour lui retirer son bandeau, ou le tripoter, mais il n'en faisait rien.

Peut-être que les paroles de Lucius étaient vraies.

Elles sonnaient vraies d'ailleurs, et il avait envie d'y croire.

Avoir envie d'être aimé pour « lui » plutôt que pour son « nom »... Harry était bien placé pour comprendre ça, son statut de Survivant passait bien souvent avant tout le reste aux yeux des autres. Et Lucius ignorait cette identité, pour lui il n'était que Harry le voyageur, avec ses mystères et ses évanouissements, juste lui.

Alors Harry sourit contre les lèvres de Lucius et leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue avant d'approfondir finalement le baiser.

La bouche de Lucius était toute chaude, et c'était la première fois que Harry mettait la langue, cela le fit fortement rougir (encore plus qu'avant), mais il ne changea pas d'avis. Lucius, par contre, fut tellement surpris qu'il eut une espèce de petit hoquet et un léger mouvement de recul avant que la main sur sa hanche ne s'agrippe plus fortement pour le tirer vers lui.

Harry était presque sur ses cuisses, et leur baiser était profond et sensuel.

Soudain, Harry se sentit à sa place, et ses genoux se mirent à faiblir tandis que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il avait presque envie de se mettre à sangloter, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

-je t'aime, murmura Lucius entre deux petits baisers mouillés. C'est vraiment étrange, mais je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa faire complètement aux caresses de Lucius.

Puis soudain, quelque chose frappa Harry.

Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. En pleine après midi. Des élèves pouvaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, les surprendre, il changerait le passé, la brigade contre les voyages temporels les retrouverait, Hermione le tuerait avant de le découper en petit morceaux et...

Lucius passa sa langue sur la gorge de Harry et toutes pensées quitta son cerveau.

Les préoccupations attendraient plus tard.

.

Régulus savait qu'il allait mourir.

C'était même sûr, il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper aux dents pointues du loup-garou qui lui fonçait dessus.

Ces derniers instants, et son frère n'est même pas là pour le voir se faire dévorer vivant...

Alors un corps apparut devant lui, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, qui envoya son pied dans le visage de la bête qui fut expulsée au loin.

Elle écarta vivement les bras et ils s'embrasèrent d'une lueur rouge-doré.

-approche, cabo, si t'en est capable !

Salazar en string vert... Qui ose défendre Reg, le misérable, au juste ?

Le loup-garou grogna, courbant l'échine face à la fille qui, vêtue d'une simple tunique de toile, imposait toute la puissance d'un grand mage.

Il finit par fuir, et elle se retourna vers Régulus avant de soupirer en se traitant d'idiote.

-bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Toi, debout.

Régulus s'exécuta sans un mot, abasourdi, et se laissa attraper par le col et traîner par la jeune fille à l'air revêche.

Il ne comprenait pas trop et n'était pas sûr d'être en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit en ce moment même, il se laissa donc traîner derrière la jeune fille sans rien dire.

.

Hermione savait qu'elle avait fait une connerie, et si elle n'était pas aussi inquiète par ce qu'avait pu faire ses amis, elle se serait sûrement maudite au moins trois fois.

-p... pourquoi vous m'avez aidé ?

-tu te faisais attaquer par un loup-garou, répliqua vertement Hermione. Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué.

-heu, oui mais... je veux dire, tu aurais aussi pu me laisser à mon sort et...

Hermione pila et se retourna vivement en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

-tu ne devrais même pas avoir à poser la question. Je ne sais pas comment se comporte ton entourage, mais sache que quand tu peux faire quelque chose de bien, tu dois le faire. Même si tu ne reçois pas de reconnaissance en retour.

Elle l'amena jusqu'à Poudlard où il rentra, à l'abri.

Et elle repartit, sans savoir si ce fut elle qui influença Régulus Black à trahir Voldemort, des années plus tard, ou s'il l'aurait fait dans tous les cas.

.

Le soir était largement tombé, et tandis que la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, Harry transplana dans la rue moldue. En la voyant, il se prit à penser à Rémus un court instant, s'abandonnant à la nostalgie, avant de rentrer dans le bar où l'attendait Ron.

Dès qu'il le vit, il se dirigea vers son meilleur ami et celui-ci l'observa un instant avant de dire d'une voix amusée :

-ça c'est bien passé apparemment.

Harry lui fit les gros yeux, n'ayant pas l'impression d'avoir l'air particulièrement heureux, mais Ron pointa son doigt sur le cou du brun en expliquant d'une voix calme :

-t'as un suçon, là.

PUTAIN DE VIEU PERVER !


	9. Chapter 9

_et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup, trois ou quatre normalement, mais pas plus._

_Un gros bisou à mon bêta fatigué, et à mes lecteurs aussi bien entendus !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 :

On commençait enfin à avancer, à trouver des pistes sur la brigade anti-voyage dans le temps, à situer les lieux sur une carte, quand la porte fut défoncée, laissant une Hermione furibonde sur le pas de la porte.

Tout le monde dans le bar à moitié vide s'était figé pour la regarder après son entrée stupéfiante.

Moi et Harry, par contre, on était plutôt comme des calamars se retrouvant soudain à voler dans les nuages, c'est à dire bouche ouverte, yeux exorbités, l'air idiot... Bref, la totale.

Et vu la chaleur piquante de leur cicatrice depuis quelques jours, elle était en colère, et ça menaçait d'éclater à tout moment.

Vous avez déjà vu Hermione en colère ? Non ? Bah, je vous souhaite que ça continu.

Vous voyez, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle illustrait parfaitement la devise de Poudlard : ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort. C'était exactement ça, super cool, sérieuse et calme en temps normal, mais si on a le malheur de dire une connerie, elle sort les griffes et les crocs et elle te hurle dessus pendant des heures, pire que ma mère quoi !

Ma mère, déjà, c'est flippant, alors imaginez ça en deux fois pire et vous aurez Mione...

Bref, sa présence ici était choquante

Vivement, elle se rapprocha de nous avant d'arracher les cartes de nos mains et de les parcourir rapidement.

-combien de temps croyez-vous avoir perdu à faire ça tous les deux ? Harry, je pensais t'avoir clairement dit de retrouver Ron et de _m'attendre_. De ne rien faire ! Tu ne penses pas que faire des recherches ne va pas attirer l'attention ? N'avez-vous donc rien dans le crâne ?!

L'instant de silence cessa.

Harry poussa un hurlement de joie et je soulevais brusquement Hermione dans les airs avant que Ry ne me saute dessus, surexcité.

Monsieur-muscle alla chercher une omelette supplémentaire pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité que j'exploitais entièrement en faisant tournoyer mes deux meilleurs amis à travers le bar, renversant quelques chaises et bousculant quelques clients bien que de nous trois, seule Hermione s'en rendit à peu près compte sur le coup.

Nous deux, on était trop occupé à être content pour s'attarder sur ce genre de détails.

.

-vous n'êtes que deux sales gamins, grogna Hermione mais avec plus de tendresse que de colère cette fois.

Elle était assise sur mes genoux et Harry, sur le siège à côté, se penchait dans une position qui devait certainement être très inconfortable pour la tenir dans ses bras, sa joue contre le ventre de Mione.

Objectivement, je suppose qu'on devait vraiment être ridicule comme ça, mais qui s'en soucie ? Pas nous en tout cas.

J'étais tellement, tellement, _tellement _content de les avoir tous les deux à mes côtés, de pouvoir les toucher de mes propres mains et de les renifler avec mes propres narines (ouais je sais, c'est bizarre, mais l'odorat est très importante chez moi !) que je ne pouvais vraiment pas perdre une miette d'attention à me demander à quel point notre comportement était socialement mal perçu.

Maintenant que Hermione était là, il ne nous faudrait que quelques minutes, quelques jours tout au plus, pour retourner à notre cher époque nous faire engueuler par notre cher professeur de potions et combattre notre cher mage noir...

Enfin, dit comme ça, ça à pas l'air très joyeux, mais vous comprenez, être avec eux deux me convient tellement que j'ai du mal à voir ça comme des points négatifs...

Bref, Hermione boudait en se laissant faire, Harry avait arrêté de se prendre la tête pour son amoureux secret, et moi je souriais béatement de les sentir tous les deux contre moi.

Pour résumer, tout allait bien...

.

On se raconta alors ce que chacun avait fait pendant tout ce temps, Hermione racontant ce qu'elle savait sur la brigade temporelle (qu'elle avait apparemment explosé sans considération une fois qu'elle en était sortit et qu'elle s'était assuré que plus aucun prisonnier était à l'intérieur), moi mes aventures chez les moldus (follement amusantes pour les autres, beaucoup moins pour moi), et Harry sa passionnante idylle avec son inconnu de Poudlard...

-tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Siffla Hermione d'une voix extrêmement basse.

-heu...

-tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Quand nous reviendrons à notre époque, puisque nous reviendrons, cette personne sera une adulte, sûrement l'âge de nos parents, peut-être même plus si tu sors avec un professeur... Tu ne sors pas avec un professeur Harry ?

-non non, répondit-il rapidement.

-DONC ce sera une vieille personne, qui pensera à toi pendant des années en croyant t'avoir perdu ! N'as-tu pas pensé aux conséquences ? Comptes-tu lui envoyer un oubliette, au moins, histoire de réduire les conséquences de tes actes irréfléchis ?

Harry semblait se ratatiner sur sa chaise, mais il finit pourtant par répondre d'une voix plus assurée que je ne le pensais :

-je ne ferais pas ça, Mione.

Elle semblait sincèrement surprise, et moi, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

-comment ?  
-je refuse de lui envoyer un oubliette, ou de le forcer d'une quelque manière que ce soit à oublier mon existence.

-c'est purement égoïste, Harry. Tu en es conscient ?

Il secoue la tête. Je voix bien qu'il voudrait s'expliquer, donner ses raisons, mais il ne trouve pas ses mots.

Je le comprends, c'est pas toujours facile d'expliquer à Hermione qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tout à fait raison si on prend tous les éléments en compte (ne parlons même pas de lui dire qu'elle a tort), à sa place, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais réussi à en faire autant...

-non je... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Mione... Ensemble... On... ce n'est pas comme avec... Il n'y a...

Il bégayait, incapable de trouver ces mots, semblant commencer à paniquer. Il m'envoya un regard de pure détresse, du style « ROOOOOOOOOON, sauve-moi ! » et je m'exécutais sans hésiter (vous ne comprenez pas combien ce regard est troublant, il s'était sorti de situations pas possible grâce à ça, je vous assure).

-Hermione, essaie de le comprendre.

Elle se tourne vers moi, furibonde que je prenne la défense de Harry plutôt que me mettre de son côté, et j'ai à mon tour envie de me ratatiner sur mon siège.

Je me retiens de justesse.

-tu connais Harry, il n'est pas très futé sur certaines choses, mais il sait ce qui est le mieux pour tous.

Un sourire m'échappa, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'ajouter :

-après tout, c'est un héros !

Hermione soupire tandis que Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Mais malgré cette attitude, je peux parfaitement voir leurs sourires à eux-aussi.

-bon, ok... grogne finalement Hermione. Mais tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-sûr et certain ! Répondit aussitôt Harry avec un regard qui disait plutôt « j'espère ».

Bon, on passera la crédibilité...

-très bien... finit-elle par dire. Mais Harry je me demandais...

-ouais ?

-tu es... Tu vois ? Hm...

Harry avait des yeux ronds peu esthétiques, et je suppose que je faisais à peu près la même tête.

Quand Hermione hésitait, on pouvait vraiment s'attendre aux paroles les plus saugrenues auxquelles on peut s'attendre.

Ça ne manqua pas :

-tu es amoureux ? Finit-elle enfin par lâcher.

Harry sourit, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, écarquilla les yeux, ferma la bouche, fronça les sourcils puis lâcha enfin :

-ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis... Je crois bien, oui.

…

J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi long à la détente à chaque fois, parce que sinon je ne m'étonne plus que ça n'ai pas marché entre lui et Cho, et je plains son amoureux...

-...très bien Harry, lâcha finalement Mione après un long temps de silence estomaqué. Puisque tu as l'air _décidé _(le ton de sa voix à ce moment là montrait parfaitement qu'elle aussi avait vu l'incertitude dans les yeux de Harry), j'accepte de te laisser gérer cette partie là à ta guise.

Harry soupira de soulagement.

Ça avait vraiment l'air de lui peser, cette histoire.

Certes, il venait tout juste de découvrir qu'il était amoureux, il n'a pas l'air d'être prêt à lâcher le morceau.

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour me décider sur l'attitude que je vais avoir par rapport à ça : je trouve ça trop meugnon de sa part.

Qu'il est chou, Ryry, il grandit et il tombe amoureux, comme un grand...

Hm, par contre, s'il entendait mes pensées, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait beaucoup... Heureusement, il n'utilise jamais la légimencie sur ses amis !

-bon, intervint Hermione en coupant court à mes pensées paranoïaques. Vous les finissez, vos omelettes, où je m'en occupe ?

Elle n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je me jette sur la mienne.

Pas moyen qu'on me prive de nourriture !

.

-bon, très bien, alors on rentre chez Ron pour dormir cette nuit, et demain Harry va voir son amoureux pendant que Ron et moi allons à Londres pour rejoindre l'allée des embrumes et une fois que Ron saura où c'est, il ira te chercher, Harry. Si aucun d'entre vous ne fait de bêtises, nous pourrons partir le soir même. Je compte sur vous, OK ?

-oui Mione, répondit-on d'une même voix.

Adorable Hermione et son ton autoritaire... Bah, tant que l'on rentre chez nous, elle peut bien crier si elle veut, elle dormira mieux ce soir et voilà.

Elle se tourne vers Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le supplier une dernière fois de bien réfléchir à sa décision.

Mais il secoue la tête, avec un petit sourire gêné.

-non Hermione, je ne changerais pas d'avis...

Elle soupire mais finit par hocher la tête.

-bon, Ron, par où habites-tu ?

.

La rencontre avec les deux intrus fut très intéressante.

Depuis qu'ils avaient assisté au duel avec les mangemorts, ils nous regardaient, Harry et moi, avec de gros yeux incrédules. Hier comme aujourd'hui, ils ne semblaient toujours pas s'en être remis.

Mais le plus drôle, c'est quand ils virent Hermione nous crier dessus, furibonde pour ne pas avoir prit des précautions avant de fuir, leurs ébahissements se concentrèrent uniquement sur elle.

Sûrement que eux aussi se demandaient comment une si mignonne jeune fille pouvait être si effrayante.

Oh et puis, les intrus n'allaient pas cafter de toute manière, personne ne les aurait crus.

Bon, peut-être que les autres personnes qui y ont assisté pourraient les croire... Du moins, si personne ne leur avait envoyé d'oubliette, genre le ministère par exemple...

Mais bon, dans ce cas là, ils avaient oubliés mes deux colocs... dommage.

-heu, on peut vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Proposa l'intrus numéro 2.

-un jus de fruit s'il te plaît répondit Hermione avant de se retourner vers moi. Toi, assis, il faut qu'on parle.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je m'exécute de bonne grâce, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer que Harry avait l'air mal à l'aise. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il est observé, s'adressa à moi :

-je vais aller me coucher...

-oh Harry, intervint Hermione, tu ne va pas déjà...

-bonne nuit Ry.

Il me sourit doucement et prit la direction de la chambre, marmonnant un bonne nuit aux autres alors que la nuit commençait à peine à tomber.

-cette histoire a l'air de le miner... murmura Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-ça doit pas être facile. Faut voir comment ça c'est fini avec Cho, il doit pas être doué en amour...

-tu peux parler, Ron... On se rappelle tous de ton fiasco avec Fleur l'année dernière.

-oh ça va...

Bon, elle se moquait gentiment, mais quand même, c'était pas sympa de lui reparler de ça...

.

Quand on rentra dans la chambre avec Mione (après que les deux intrus lui aient fait les gros yeux en le voyant amener une fille dans sa chambre pour la nuit), Harry était roulé en boule dans le lit, le visage enfoui dans un des énorme pulls que Molly avait tricoté.

-ne fais pas de bruit, lui murmura Hermione en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Après avoir hoché la tête, j'ai rejoint le lit pour l'aménager, histoire que Mione puisse s'installer. Une fois fait, je m'assis sur le sol, près à m'endormir sur le tapis.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

-bah... Je vais dormir.

-pas question que tu dormes par terre. Lève tes fesses et viens dans le lit, s'il y a de la place pour deux, il y en a pour trois.

Bon, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il y ait réellement la place pour deux, vu que c'est un lit une place, mais en effet une fois qu'on y est tous les trois, elle étouffant à moitié Harry, moi en équilibre avec une fesse sur le matelas, on pouvait peut-être dire qu'il y avait de la place pour trois.

Même si c'est relatif.

Et donc, une fois installé, on a enfin pu s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 10

_Très chers lecteurs, très chères lectrices, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer... Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger !_

_Désolé pour cette mise en scène romanesque^^_

_J'ai relu le texte plusieurs fois, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour enlever le plus de faute possible, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée en orthographe/grammaire/conjugaison que mon ancien bêta, ainsi il doit rester un certain nombre de faute._

_Essayé de ne pas vous attardez dessus, et profitez du chapitre_

_Bonne lecture_

_Yume u_u_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 :

Harry eut un peu de mal à se décider à partir pour le château. Il était très embarrassé par sa position, il ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à Lucius, et surtout il ignorait comment celui-ci allait le prendre.

Mal, à tous les coups.

Harry arriva à Poudlard sous sa cape d'invisibilité par le passage de la cabane hurlante, immobilisant les branches du saule cogneur pour pouvoir en sortir sans problème.

Il sortit sa carte et l'observa avant de faire la moue.

Il avait oublié qu'en semaine, il devait aller en cours... Puisqu'en général il venait en soirée ou pendant le week-end, ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problème auparavant.

Il se résigna donc à attendre, allant s'installer sur la pierre au bord du lac où il avait vu Lucius la dernière fois, où il l'avait embrassé d'une manière si... si amoureuse...

Pouvaient-ils se considérer comme des amoureux ? Harry ne savait pas si il s'avançait trop en disant cela, mais à partir du moment où on s'embrasse, on devient petits-amis, non ? Non ?

Ah ! Pourquoi était-il si peu informé en matière de relation amoureuse ?

Parce que sa rare expérience en la matière... Et bien, il ne se voyait pas aller avec Lucius au salon de thé de madame Pied-dodu le jour de la saint-valentin... Non, définitivement.

Alors il devait le faire à l'instinct, et si il était pratique pour combattre Voldemort (enfin, pas toujours, mais il était encore vivant, n'est-ce pas ? ça voulait bien dire qu'il était relativement efficace), il n'était pas sûr que ce soit efficace en matière d'amour.

Harry remonta ses genoux contre son torse, toujours silencieux, et attendit.

.

-oh allez Ron, accélère un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-rien, mais je m'inquiète, c'est tout...

-comment ça tu t'inquiètes ? Tu ne fais pas confiance en Harry pour se débrouiller avec son amoureux ? Demanda Hermione en entrant dans l'allée des embrumes.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-mais non, c'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que je m'inquiète...

-pourquoi ?

-bah... Si c'est un gars qu'il a pas voulu nous présenter... C'est qu'on le connaît.

-et ?

-et on le connaît bien.

-et ?

-et si c'était un gars normal, même si on le connaît bien, ça ne lui aurait pas posé de problème.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil septique, sans jamais hésiter sur la direction à prendre comme si elle connaissait déjà le chemin (ce qui était sûrement le cas, le besoin d'information avait souvent pousser Mione aux extrémités, comme visiter l'allée des embrumes malgré sa réputation).

-et bien, je suppose que tu as raison... Mais ça va t'empêcher de le soutenir, une fois que tu le sauras ?

-ben non...

-et bien alors ?

-alors même si je le soutiendrais, ça me ferait quand même chier qu'il sorte avec Rogue ou... ou... Je vois pas pire que Rogue, mais il y a sûrement, non ?

-sûrement, oui. On est arrivé.

Ils étaient devant une immense porte délabrée d'un magasin de plusieurs étages dont les vitres étaient rendues opaques à cause de la poussière.

-charmant endroit, commenta Ron avant que Hermione ne pousse la lourde porte et pénètre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Ron soupira mais n'hésita pas un instant à la suivre, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix si il voulait rentrer chez lui, il ne devait pas retarder sa meilleure amie.

-nous ne somme pas là pour le paysage, Ron, lui expliqua-t-elle après qu'il ai refermé la porte derrière lui, mais pour un objet très rare qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous fournir...

-la demoiselle a du bon sens, murmura une voix grave provenant de l'escalier au fond de la salle qu'ils venaient de pénétrer. Il est vrai qu'il n'existe aucun endroit au monde possédant plus de choses rares qu'ici. Néanmoins, je suis surprit de savoir que de si jeunes gens connaissent ma boutique. De quelles famille venez-vous, si je puis me permettre ?

Avant que Hermione ne réponde, Ron déclara :

-je suis un Weasley, monsieur.

Tout le visage de l'homme sembla s'éclairer, et il quitta rapidement les dernières marches d'escaliers sur lesquelles il s'était arrêter, pour se précipiter vers Ron qui se retint de faire un pas en arrière devant sa brusquerie.

-un Weasley ? Jeune homme, je crois que nous avons des ancêtres communs !

Ron se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était le cas de la plupart des sangs-purs, pour ne pas dire tous, mais Mione prit la parole avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de répondre :

-il nous faudrait un renverseur de temps, monsieur.

On put distinctement voir l'homme se crisper avant de se tourner lentement vers elle, les yeux écarquillés.

-un renverseur de temps...

Ron ne connaissait pas cet objet, néanmoins il supposait que ça devait être comme un retourneur de temps, mais dans le sens inverse... Et pourtant vu la tête que tirait le vendeur, ça avait l'air un peu plus compliqué que cela.

-la demoiselle a des habitudes très courageuse pour ne serait-ce que prononcer ce mot... Il est très dangereux de considérer ce genre de chose...

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, lui donnant un air assez effrayant.

Quand à Ron, il pensait à toutes les fois où elle avait prononcé le nom du seigneur des ténèbres sans hésitation. Même si le renverseur de temps était quelque chose d'horrible, il était évident que ce ne serait pas ce qui la fera reculer...

-néanmoins, je serait le pire des vendeurs si je n'accédais pas à la requête d'un client. Acceptez seulement ma mise en garde, je vous en conjure...

-nous l'acceptons avec reconnaissance, répondit Hermione avec solennité.

Ron n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne dit rien. De toute manière, avec Mione, il ne pouvait pas souvent dire quoi que ce soit... Alors autant se ranger à son avis, comme ça, ils rentreront plus vite à leur époque.

-veuillez me suivre, invita le vendeur en désignant l'escalier d'une main.

.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il partait.

Il avait essayé de ne pas trop buter sur les mots, de s'exprimer clairement, de ménager le sang pur, mais il n'avait jamais été doué en relation humaine, il avait largement conscience de l'absurdité de ses propos... Et de ses sentiments.

Quand il eut fini, Lucius avait baissé la tête.

Il avait l'air... Harry n'aurait sut dire, mais quand Lucius releva ses magnifiques yeux sur lui, il ne put qu'écarquiller les siens.

Il pleurait, mais ses larmes n'avaient rien de pitoyable, au contraire. Lucius était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui n'avait pas l'air misérable en pleurant.

Il avait une espèce de dignité, de virilité dans ses larmes alors qu'il regardait Harry droit dans les yeux.

Le griffondor leva la main, comme pour essuyer les sillons humides, mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout, de peur de n'affliger que plus de souffrance au serpentard. C'est alors que le blond lui prit la main pour la mettre lui-même sur son visage, calant sa joue dans la paume en fermant les yeux, caressant doucement les peaux l'une contre l'autre.

-donc tu repars...

Harry crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à lui répondre, et quand il y parvint, sa voix était bizarre, comme si il avait une boule dans la gorge :

-oui...

-on se reverra ?

C'était sûrement stupide, et Hermione aurait été parfaitement contre... mais Harry sut, à ce moment là, que c'était la seule _bonne _chose à faire.

-oui, on se reverra, dans très longtemps mais on se reverra. D'ici là, ne change pas tes plans, marrie toi avec Narcissa Black, fait un héritier, et si tu m'attends toujours... si des années ont passé mais que tu ne m'as pas oublié, alors je serais à nouveau à toi.

-tu me le jures ?

-sur mon honneur de sorcier, moi Harry le voyageur, je te le jure.

Ron lui avait expliqué que dans le monde magique, jurer sur l'honneur de son espèce était un acte très puissant, une promesse qui touchait directement la magie des sorciers. En quelque sorte, c'était un serment inviolable sans magie noire...

-comment je te reconnaîtrais, Harry ?

Il se retint de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas changé et tendit la main vers les joues encore humides de Lucius pour les effleurer doucement, mais continua son chemin jusqu'à la nuque du serpentard. Il défit alors le ruban de soie qui retenait les longs cheveux blonds de Lucius.

Quelques mèches légères furent balayées par le vent, venant troubler le regard du sang pur, Harry ne le trouva que plus beau. Il murmura :

-te rappelleras-tu de ce ruban, Lucius ?

-oui...

-et bien je te l'offrirais à notre prochaine rencontre, nous verrons si tu te rappelleras quand nous nous reverrons.

-je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Il cella ses paroles d'un tendre baiser, rendant le cœur de Harry tout palpitant. Lucius le tenait de manière à ce que leurs hanches soient collées l'une à l'autre, une main sur sa chute de rein et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Harry avait peur, il voulait lui demander de l'attendre, de n'aimer que lui pour toujours, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de demander une chose pareille alors qu'il savait que cela durerait de nombreuses années avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent.

Et puis il ne devait pas changer le cycle du temps, Mione lui avait bien dit, et qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu sans Malfoy junior, tout au long de ses années ? Il était tellement un emmerdeur que c'était sûr qu'il avait changé sa vie à Poudlard...

Il ne devait pas, mais ça faisait tellement peur... Tellement mal, d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si, à son retour, Lucius ne l'attendait plus, qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Narcissa et qu'il préfère que Draco garde ses deux parents plutôt que retourner avec lui.

Ce serait légitime comme réaction, ce serait normal, même, et pourtant... Pourtant il ne le voulait pas...

C'était trop douloureux à imaginer, Lucius embrassant quelqu'un tout comme il l'embrassait maintenant, Lucius offrant à quelqu'un d'autre les larmes qu'il avait vu, Lucius l'oubliant dans les bras d'une autre...

À quel moment était-il tombé amoureux ? À quel moment avait-il commencé à ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort envers quelqu'un d'autre que ses meilleurs amis ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, cela s'était fait tout seul, presque sans faire exprès.

Bien sûr, les... contacts physiques imposés par Lucius y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, mais ils n'avaient sûrement fait qu'accélérer les choses.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait...

-je ne veux pas que tu partes... murmura le sang pur en le serrant contre lui.

-je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il en se reculant un peu, pour caresser ses joues avec tendresse. Si je pouvais rester je...

-tu ?

Harry secoua doucement la tête et se cala à nouveau dans ses bras, préférant profiter de sa chaleur tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Pour lui, ça ne durera qu'un instant, mais pour Lucius...

Et si, quand il sera du côté Voldemort, il ne puisse plus le rejoindre, même s'il le voulait ? Si son passé avec lui était passable des pires tortures qui soit ?

Harry frissonna et serra encore plus Lucius contre lui, retenant ses larmes coûte que coûte !

Parce que c'est sûr que si c'est lui qui pleure, il sera largement moins sexy que Lucius, si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire : nez qui coule, yeux gonflés et rouges, grimaces, reniflements... Bref, la totale. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de faire subir ça au sang-pur.

Alors il se contenta de retenir ses larmes et d'offrir à Lucius une étreinte qui sera peut-être la dernière... Même s'il espérait que non.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se recula enfin, détachant son corps à regrets de celui qu'il aimait.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et bien que Lucius ne pouvait pas voir les siens à travers le bandeau noir qui protégeaient son identité, Harry pouvait parfaitement contempler les saphirs brillants des yeux de son aimé.

Si ils ne devaient jamais se retrouver, alors il voulait conserver en lui le souvenir de cette beauté incroyable qui fut, un instant du moins, rien que pour lui.

-à bientôt Lucius...

Il se détacha alors complètement de lui et enfila la cape d'invisibilité, disparaissant de la vue de tous.

Et dissimulant ses larmes.

* * *

_Au départ, le vendeur était censé être un vampire au service de la famille Weasley, mais vu qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre importance par la suite de l'histoire, j'ai finalement changé ça pour un simple humain._

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu._

_Laissez une petite review pour donner votre avis si ça vous dit^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_Je crois que j'ai un peu de retard, mais pas plus que d'habitude je suppose^^'_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, si attente il y a._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 :

Le vendeur nous avait mené dans une immense salle, sûrement agrandie par magie vu la taille de l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait tellement d'objets disséminés dans l'espace que je craignais un peu que tout s'écroule d'un moment à l'autre, et pourtant l'homme slalomait entre les étagères sans s'en soucier.

Il fini par arriver à une petite porte grise devant laquelle il s'arrêta pour nous dire :

-ici se trouve les objets les plus illégaux d'Angleterre. Pas de magie noire, je vous rassure, mais vous devez savoir que les renverseurs de temps sont... Complètement et définitivement interdits, je dois vous le répéter.

J'ai hoché la tête en réponse, mais Hermione ne comptait pas abandonner maintenant qu'on est arrivés là.

Elle ne comptait pas abandonner tout court.

D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, c'était un objet extrêmement rare, oublié de toutes les mémoires... Mais pas de la sienne, non. Elle nous avait raconté qu'elle avait dut passer un très long moment plongée dans son propre esprit pour retrouver le souvenir du livre où elle avait découvert son existence, une sorte de méditation ou quelque chose comme ça, mais qui a duré plusieurs semaines.

Il paraît que le renverseur de temps avait été interdit dans 29 pays pour une raison tout à fait légitime... Mais qui ne convenait pas à notre situation. Après tout, nous ne bouleverserons pas le continu espace-temps, au contraire, c'est rester ici qui serait problématique.

On ne changea donc pas d'avis et, après que le vendeur ai soupiré, il posa une main sur la porte qui s'effaça sans un bruit.

Il nous fit entrer et Hermione se dirigea aussitôt vers la grande horloge aux multiples aiguilles de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles. Pendant qu'elle caressait doucement les rainures de bois, mon regard glissait sur les dorures qui formaient des spirales sur les deux côtés de l'objet.

Il était magnifique et travaillé, mais il dégageait une sorte d'aura qui m'aurait dissuadé de l'utiliser dans d'autres circonstances.

C'était dangereux, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

-il devrait avoir fini, dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Va le chercher, je reste ici pour vous attendre.

-ça marche, à tout à l'heure !

Une fois dans la rue, je transplanais jusqu'à la cabane hurlante, là où il était prévu qu'on se retrouve avec Harry.

Mais un simple coup d'œil me permit de comprendre que j'étais le premier arrivé.

-faut toujours qu'il se fasse désirer, hein... Soupirais-je avant de me choisir une chaise qui n'avait pas trop l'air en mauvais état.

Je fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne s'écroula pas dès que je m'assis dessus, et me résignais à attendre patiemment le retour de mon meilleur ami...

Bientôt... Bientôt on rentrera enfin à notre époque, et nous ne craindrons plus d'être séparés à nouveau.

.

Les premiers grincements retentirent environs dix minutes plus tard.

Je savais bien qu'il était très peu probable que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry se pointe à un endroit pareil, mais à l'époque des maraudeurs, il y avait justement les maraudeurs qui risquaient de débarquer et, comme je n'étais pas pressé de griller ma couverture, je choisi donc prudemment de cacher derrière un rideau en attendant d'être sûr que c'est sans risque.

Bien m'en prit, vu que le serpentard aux cheveux gras qui débarqua était vraiment loin d'être Harry !

Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue venait foutre là au juste ?

Il s'avança comme une furie à l'intérieur de la pièce, fit brusquement demi tour, fonça contre un mur à l'opposé de ma cachette et frappa à deux poings dedans en grognant. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, encore moins quand il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, comme s'il souffrait de quelque sortilège horriblement douloureux.

Merde alors, j'aurais préféré éviter de voir un jour mon prof de potion dans cet état, si jamais il apprend que j'ai assisté à cette scène, à mon retour dans le présent, il me dévissera la tête !

Et quand je dis ça, ne pensez pas que ce soit une métaphore...

Qu'est-ce que foutait Harry à un moment pareil ? Est-ce que ça avait vraiment l'air d'être le moment pour être en retard, franchement ?

-pas la peine de te cacher sous ta cape, Harry le voyageur...

Je retenais un brutal sursaut qui aurait trahi ma présence, et écarquillais les yeux en voyant Harry apparaître sur le plancher poussiéreux de la cabane hurlante, pliant lentement sa cape en baissant la tête d'un air embarrassé, un bandeau noir couvrant ses yeux.

J'eus à peine le temps de me demander ce qu'il avait fait de ses lunettes avant qu'il ne prenne la parole d'un air gêné :

-heu... Je voulais dire... Désolé...

-désolé pour quoi ? Répondit Rogue d'une voix froide.

-en partant de Poudlard, j'ai croisé... Potter et Evans. Je ne savais pas que...

-la malédiction de Lucius. Je suppose que j'aurais dut m'y attendre.

Harry ne répondit rien, et moi j'étais complètement largué. De quoi parlaient-ils au juste ? Des parents de Harry ? En quoi ça pouvait bien concerner Rogue ?

-je ne...

-si tu allais encore t'excuser, c'est pas la peine.

Harry se tut brusquement. Il allait donc effectivement s'excuser.

-quand je me suis lié d'amitié avec Lucius, je savais parfaitement à quoi ça me mènerait. C'est un Malfoy, cela aurait étonnant que je sois épargné éternellement de ses malédictions, même si pour le coup, je pensais que ce serait de ma faute quand je serais puni, pas celle d'un autre...

Harry se mordait la lèvre. En le voyant faire, je ne pus que conclure qu'il était effectivement la cause de la fameuse malédiction.

Merde alors, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire ? Si jamais Mione le découvrait, elle allait encore s'énerver contre nous...

Mieux valait lui cacher cette information, et croiser les doigts pour qu'il n'ai pas chamboulé le présent... Enfin le futur... Enfin, notre époque quoi.

-de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si j'espérais _vraiment _pouvoir vivre heureux. Et puis maintenant, je n'ai plus l'excuse de l'amitié pour ne pas être fidèle à mes convictions.

-hein ?

Rogue le fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête.

-la première fois où l'on s'est vu, tu m'a parlé du seigneur des ténèbres. J'en conclu que tu sais vers quel genre de magie je suis tournée.

Sans blague.

-je n'ai pas pour autant les mêmes convictions, mais par égard pour Lucius, je n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, je l'avais suivit dans ses idéaux sangs-purs et j'ai fait semblant d'y croire...

Il inspira un peu fort et je retins ma respiration, toujours caché derrière mes rideaux.

-quand tu seras de retour à ton époque, ne grille pas ma couverture s'il te plaît.

Oh bordel de bouse de dragon !

-que que que...

On est découverts ! On est morts ! La brigade temporelle va nous réduire en bouillie ! Non, HERMIONE va nous réduire en bouillie !

-je ne... C'est pas du tout... Comment... ?

On est foutuuuuus...

-du calme, je vais rien dire tu sais...

Ah bon ?

-ah... Ah bon ?

-tu me prends pour un idiot Harry le voyageur ? Je sais parfaitement que c'est strictement interdit. J'ai beau être en colère contre Lucius, je ne serais pas cruel à ce point avec toi...

-mais... Tu as deviné tout seul ?

-évidemment que je l'ai deviné, il n'y a bien que Lucius pour être aveugle à ce point. Ne craint rien de ce côté, cet idiot va se contenter de t'attendre sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que tu le retrouves dans le futur. À moins que l'on soit déjà mort à ton époque ?

-non non...

C'est ça Harry, donne lui plus d'information tant que tu y es...

-mais... rajouta Harry d'un air nerveux. Et toi ?

Quoi lui ?

-quoi moi ?

Eurk, j'ai pensé la même chose que Rogue, c'est horrible !

-tu vas... ça ira ?

Rogue soupira et se leva. Voyant ce mouvement, ma main allant instinctivement saisir ma baguette.

Pas que je pense avoir la moindre chance face à mon professeur, hein, mais peut-être qu'avec l'effet de surprise et la diversion de Harry, je pourrais arriver à l'immobiliser avant qu'il ne découpe mon meilleur ami en lamelles pour ses potions...

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas d'intention belliqueuses puisqu'il se contenta de fixer Harry de loin.

-non ça n'ira pas, mais ça ne te regarde pas. Occupe toi de tes affaires, et de celles de Lucius si tu veux, mais pas des miennes. Je t'ai dévoilé mes projets par égard pour toi et pour ce que tu as fait pour mon meilleur ami, contentes-toi de ne pas me dénoncer aux autorités et je ne te dénoncerais pas non plus.

-c'est très serpentard...

-je suis serpentard.

-je ne t'aurais pas dénoncé de toute manière, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne...

-un vrai poufsouffle que voilà.

Je grimace en même temps que Harry.

Poufsouffle, hein... Vu le nombre de danger que l'on croise sur notre route, c'est évident que nous sommes des griffondors. Et il nous le répète bien assez souvent comme ça, à notre époque.

-maintenant, rejoint ton copain caché derrière le rideau et partez.

Merde, grillé...

Harry sursaute et se tourne vers moi, sans pour autant me voir. Je suis super bien caché après tout !

Enfin, pas assez pour Rogue, mais bon...

-je ne... commence à dire Harry avant de se mordiller la lèvre d'un air hésitant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore inventer cette fois ?

Il fit deux pas en avant, rejoignant le futur maître des potions, et lui déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-merci, murmura-t-il à son oreille, pensant sûrement que je n'entendrais pas.

Beeerk...

Il me rejoint aussitôt, un peu mal à l'aise, et passa derrière les rideaux pour me voir enfin.

Il me tendit la main que j'attrapais, tandis qu'au milieu de la cabane hurlante Severus était resté sur place, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-allons-y.

Aussitôt dit, je transplanais le plus loin possible, plus précisément dans la rue du magasin où j'avais abandonné Mione.

Et vu le retard qu'on a prit, on va se faire engueuler...

.

-Et alors, vous vous êtes endormis sur la route ou quoi ?

Mione semblait très, très, très en colère. Les cheveux en pagaille, les bras croisés et l'air revêche, elle nous fusillait du regard tandis que dans son dos, le marchand se frottait le bras droit d'un air douloureux.

À tous les coups, il avait voulu faire des avances à Mione et elle l'avait mal prit... Elle avait déjà envoyé des garçons à l'infirmerie en pensant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle quand ils essayaient de la séduire. Il semblerait qu'elle soit incapable de comprendre qu'elle était devenue vraiment belle au fil des ans.

Bon, c'était peut-être de ma faute, quand je lui fais des réflexions comme « t'es une fille n'est-ce pas ? » ou « mais ça compte pas, c'est Hermione » et autres dans le même genre...

Ça manque peut-être de tact, mais c'est pas pour dire qu'elle n'est pas féminine ou jolie (ce serait une insulte à la beauté), mais que c'est une amie. Et on ne sort pas avec ses amis, c'est comme si je reconnaissais à voix haute que Harry était bien foutu, ça se fait pas.

-on est là, Mione, c'est bon, on part quand tu veux.

-et pour le paiement...

Mione se retourne d'un coup vers le gars qui sursaute et recule instinctivement d'un pas.

Elle avait vraiment dut lui faire peur tout à l'heure...

-heu, je veux dire, on ne paie pas en gallions ici, alors...

-et vous pensez que vous m'apprenez quelque chose ? Si j'ai su trouver le magasin_ oublié de tous_ (petite pique méchante pour se venger, je suppose), je sais aussi comment on paie. Ne nous sous-estimez pas s'il vous plaît.

Sur ce, elle sortit de sa robe un objet que je reconnue tout de suite.

-un croc de basilique ? S'étonna Harry à côté de moi.

-un _croc _de basilique ? Répéta le vendeur d'un air halluciné. Mais où avez-vous bien put trouvé ça ?

-ah, on a dut le remonter après l'avoir tué, non ? Réfléchi Harry à voix haute.

Je ne m'en rappelais pas plus que lui, mais je supposais qu'il avait gardé le croché qu'on lui avait planté dans le bras quelque part dans sa robe avant que Fumseck nous ramène à la surface.

Sûrement...

-vous... vous... vous avez tué un basilique...

Prenant ça comme un reproche (naïf petit Harry...), il se défendit aussitôt :

-il avait commencé à m'attaquer ! Je n'avais pas le choix !

-mais... je... mais...

Le vendeur prit une profonde inspiration, dans le but évident de paraître à nouveau sûr de lui, puis il reprit la parole.

-très bien, le paiement est valable, vous pouvez utiliser le renverseur. Bon retour, messieurs-dames.

-merci, répondit Hermione d'une voix qui voulait dire « au revoir ». Bien, les gars, accrochez-vous à moi, je m'occupe du transfert, contentez vous juste de me laisser puisez dans votre magie.

Ah, bien sûr, c'était tellement simple à faire, de ''juste'' la laisser puiser dans notre magie. Mais on fait ça comment ?

Ne répondant pas à la question silencieuse, Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'horloge géante, nous lançant un regard impatient. Aussitôt, nous posâmes chacun une main sur son épaule. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et se mit à incanter.

Apparemment, elle savait vraiment comment s'y prendre, à se demander si elle n'avait pas prévu le coup en avance. Mais bon, pas la peine de se leurrer, elle avait dut lire un livre sur le sujet et s'en rappeler aujourd'hui.

Bien que tout de même, sa mémoire inspirait vraiment le respect...

Une lumière d'abord pale, puis de plus en plus forte vint éclairer la pièce, les englobant peu à peu tous les trois. Mon tatouage chauffait légèrement, traduisant les sentiments d'impatience et d'appréhension que ressentaient mes deux meilleurs amis.

-on rentre à la maison, murmura Harry, et je lui rendit son sourire.

Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça.


	12. Chapter 12

**Petite annonce pour les révisions :**

_Voilà, pendant mes révisions (y_y), j'ai remarqué qu'il était beaucoup plus facile d'apprendre en transformant les cours à l'aide de personnages ou de parallèles avec des univers fictifs._

_Ayant réussi à apprendre plusieurs chapitres de SES grâce à des personnages d'Harry Potter, et des chapitres d'Histoire avec des personnifications des pays pour en faire une romance yaoi, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être utile aux lecteurs et lectrices qui ont du mal à apprendre leur cours._

_Donc voilà, si il y en a qui souhaiterait avoir des cours simplifiés ou m'aider à en faire dans les matières où je ne comprend rien, je compte ouvrir un blog ou un site où je transformerais les programmes officiels pour les rendre plus facile d'apprentissage pour les fanboys, fangirls et slasheuses de France (parce que je ne sais pas si les autres pays francophones ont le même programmes, enfin à la rigueur ça peut s'arranger)._

_Si ça vous intéresse ou si vous voulez aider, envoyer moi un message privé ou contactez-moi sur mon blog, ce serait cool_

Yume u_u

* * *

_Voici le dernier chapitre d'omelette temporelle, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous conviendra^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 :

En réalité, dès 1991, Severus avait sut que Harry Potter était Harry le voyageur.

Non, dès 1981 en fait, quand le seigneur des ténèbres avait été défait par un mystérieux bébé, fils de son ancienne meilleure amie et de son ancien amant, un bébé qui s'appelait _comme par hasard_ de la même manière qu'un certain voyageur temporel, qui avait semblé _comme par hasard _proche de James avant la malédiction.

Mais il en avait été vraiment persuadé quand il avait comprit que le môme avait une cape d'invisibilité, le doute n'avait plus été possible.

C'est pourquoi, quand ils avaient disparus (pendant _son _cours, qui plus est, ils n'auraient pas put le faire ailleurs ? Au hasard, pendant le court de métamorphose, que ce soit Minerva qui se fasse engueuler plutôt que lui ?), il s'était contenté de rassurer le directeur en lui assurant qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour.

Bien que le ''bientôt'', il aurait préféré que ce soit plus rapide, parce que les deux semaines qui s'étaient déroulées depuis leur disparition avaient commencées à effriter la confiance que le directeur avait pour lui, et ce n'était en rien le moment, dans le contexte de guerre où ils étaient.

Mais ce fut encore pendant _son _cours qu'ils réapparurent tous les trois, alors qu'il était en train d'essayer d'apprendre aux cornichons de deuxième année de Poufsouffle comment faire un remède contre le rhume.

.

Le voyage avait été... Et bien, ça avait sûrement été la chose la plus douloureuse que Ron, Harry et Hermione n'aient jamais vécu.

Si ils avaient remontés le temps sans même sans rendre compte, le retour avait été nettement moins agréable : écartelés, compressés et tiraillés tours à tours, ils avaient crus mourir au moins deux fois avant d'arriver à destination... Et cela n'avait rien d'une sensation plaisante.

Néanmoins ils finirent par enfin arriver à leur époque, malgré la petite erreur de calcul d'Hermione qui avait décalé leur arrivée de deux petites semaines. Enfin, ce n'était pas grand chose face à l'immense soulagement de se retrouver chez soit, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils furent expulsés de la faille à deux mètres du sol, histoire de rester discrets bien sûr, et Hermione ne dut sa survie qu'aux réflexes de Ron et Harry qui l'agrippèrent en même temps que le lustre avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le chaudron bouillonnant d'un jeune poufsouffle qui la regardait avec de gros yeux éberlués.

Ils restèrent ainsi suspendus un moment, Hermione serrant les cuisses et remontant les genoux sur son ventre pour que personnes ne voient sa culotte(1) tandis que Harry et Ron suaient de se tenir à une main au vieux lustre grinçant du cachot tout en supportant le poids de la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que la voix sévère de leur professeur de potion préféré claque dans l'air :

-Potter, Weasley, Granger, veuillez descendre immédiatement de là.

Le petit poufsouffle sous eux déplaça son chaudron sur le côté, histoire qu'Hermione puisse poser les pieds sur la table. Elle descendit alors, fit mine d'ignorer le soupire de soulagement de ses meilleurs amis qui se laissèrent tomber à leur tour sur la table avec plus ou moins de grâce (plutôt moins que plus, d'ailleurs...).

Ils déglutirent en voyant le regard noir de leur professeur et ils descendirent de la table en silence.

Le professeur Rogue passa son regard sombre sur chacun d'entre eux avant de s'attarder sur Harry un moment. Et là...

Là... !

Il lui fit un sourire !

Attendez, il faut se rendre compte du personnage ET de sa relation avec Harry, alors un sourire qui ne ressemble même pas à une grimace, c'est plus ou moins... traumatisant. C'est apparemment ce que se disaient aussi les jeunes poufsouffles qui respiraient d'une manière chaotique et semblaient près à tourné de l'œil en regardant le maître des potions.

Mais le pire, c'est que Harry lui _rendit _son sourire, d'un air plus timide certes, mais pas choqué du tout.

Se tournant d'un coup vers Ron, Hermione vit qu'il avait l'air légèrement gêné, mais pas surprit pour autant.

Oh les petits... elle ne pensera pas de gros mots, mais l'intention y est, là. Comment osent-ils lui cacher des choses ? À ELLE, leur meilleure amie de toujours !

Visiblement, les séparations ne les arrangeaient pas tous les trois.

-bon retour parmi nous, Harry.

Elle n'a pas rêvé, là, il l'a appelé par son prénom ?

-merci. Je suppose que tu avais deviné que c'était moi ?

-évidemment. Vous devriez vous rendre chez le directeur pour le prévenir de votre retour au... château.

Ils hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu'Hermione posait la main sur la poignée, elle entendit un bruit bizarre, comme si tous les élèves de la salle avaient brusquement inspirés.

Elle se retourna donc et vit Severus Rogue, terreur des cachots et des premiers années, une main sur l'épaule de Harry, se pencher vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Harry sursauta en entendant ce qu'il disait, se tourna vers lui en faisant les gros yeux, sembla paniquer un instant, puis lança un immense sourire au professeur.

-merci !

Et il trottina joyeusement jusqu'à Ron et Hermione en leur accordant ce même sourire extra-large, comme si on venait de lui annonçait que le père noël existait vraiment et qu'il allait résoudre tous ses problèmes.

-on y va ?

.

-enfin, restons calme voyons, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

-alors pour vous, Dumbledore, une disparition de _deux _semaines n'est pas inquiétante ?

-puisque je vous le dit, Lucius. Vous reprendrez bien un peu de thé ?

-non merci. Mais soyez assuré que le conseil de l'école ne peut laisser cela impuni. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en faire partit pour vous assurer qu'ils vont prévoir votre expulsion, puisque vous n'êtes pas capable de garder _tous _vos élèves à l'intérieur de ce château. Il faut vraiment que le directeur pose problème si des élèves parviennent à s'échapper de Poudlard, pourtant réputé pour son inviolabilité.

Lui envoyant un sourire tranquille, pas le moins du monde effrayé par les menaces, le vieil homme lui fit un petit signe de la main.

-faite donc, mon cher, même si il est peut-être trop tard...

-trop tard pour quoi ?

Le directeur de Poudlard ne répondit pas à voix haute, se contentant d'un sourire bien trop lumineux pour le vieil homme qu'il était, ses horribles yeux bleus pétillants comme si il y avait mit des paillettes.

Grognant de frustration face à cet incompréhensible vieillard, Lucius choisit de se lever pour prendre congé.

Il _détestait _qu'on ne lui réponde pas.

-et bien, nous verrons s'il est vraiment trop tard pour mettre quelqu'un de compétant à ce poste.

Souriant toujours Dumbledore se leva à son tours et pencha un peu le buste en désignant la porte du bras, lui disant :

-je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous raccompagner.

-en effet, je connais le chemin. Au revoir, Dumbledore.

-au revoir Lucius. Faites attention sur le chemin du retour, prenez votre temps.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucius se détourna vivement et prit le chemin de la sortie sans mot dire, se demandant vraiment ce qui pourrait bien le pousser à rester plus longtemps que nécessaire à Poudlard.

Cet homme est fou.

.

Draco avait attendu son père en bas des marches, pour pouvoir lui parler un peu avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

Il aimait beaucoup son père, beaucoup plus que sa mère avec qui il n'était finalement pas proche. Surtout quand on comparait à leur relation avec celle qu'il entretenait avec son père...

Il avait toujours sut que ses parents ne s'aimaient pas, qu'ils avaient simplement fait un mariage arrangé, et que, comme eux, il devra un jour se marier avec une sang pur (belle de préférence) même s'il ne l'aime pas.

Pour sa mère, il ne savait pas les détails, mais il était au courant que son père est déjà tombé amoureux par le passé... D'un garçon.

En apprenant que le garçon avait lâchement abandonné son père, Draco avait juré de n'aimer que les filles, parce qu'il était évident que les garçons faisaient souffrir, alors qu'une fille... Et bien, elles étaient trop stupides pour faire du mal à un homme après tout.

C'est pourquoi Draco avait décidé qu'il n'aimerait jamais les hommes, même si il était évident qu'un homme est plus beau qu'une femme, mais la beauté n'était pas tout, il fallait aussi le sang, et l'absence de risque.

Hors de question de se fiancer avec quelqu'un d'ambitieux ou _pire_, de cruel !

Ce qui lui faudrait, c'est une sang pur de poufsouffle ou de griffondor, ni intelligente, ni dangereuse, assez belle pour ne pas faire tache sur les photos de famille... Mais pas trop non plus, pour ne pas lui faire de l'ombre.

Enfin, le jour où une femme sera assez belle pour lui faire de l'ombre n'était pas venu...

-oh, Draco, tu es là.

-oui père, je voulais vous voir avant que vous ne repartiez.

Son père lui sourit et posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule, apparemment heureux de le voir.

-m'accompagneras-tu jusqu'aux portes ?

-bien sûr.

Ils s'engagèrent donc dans les couloirs, en silence : ils étaient des Malfoy après tout, ils n'allaient pas avoir de conversation en public...

Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant l'escalier menant aux cachots, ils entendirent alors un bruit de course.

.

Lorsque Severus lui avait dit que Lucius était là, il s'était aussitôt précipité à sa rencontre.

Harry avait eut peur d'arriver trop tard au bureau de Dumbledore, et il craignait de ne plus pouvoir parler à Lucius si il le ratait aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi il avait prit le chemin menant aux Grandes Portes pour être sûr de le croiser.

Et puis il l'avait vu, de loin, son visage de marbre et son regard froid fixé devant lui, sa canne à tête de serpent frappant le sol sans pour autant faire plus de bruits que nécessaire, l'air aristocratique, comme toujours.

Et pourtant, à travers cette carapace du parfait sang-pur, Harry pouvait à présent deviner le véritable Lucius, celui qui avait pleuré devant lui, celui qui l'avait prit dans ces bras, celui qui l'avait tant de fois touché et embrassé...

Accélérant encore, Harry l'apostropha :

-monsieur Malfoy !

-Potter, s'amusa Lucius Malfoy en s'arrêtant pour le regarder avec mépris.

Harry, ne s'y attardant pas plus qu'au regard dédaigneux de Malfoy junior, s'arrêta devant Lucius, un peu essoufflé par sa course et se mordilla un instant la lèvre, hésitant à la démarche à suivre, craignant les réactions de Lucius, mais aussi des trois autres. Il aurait vraiment préféré être seul avec lui... Dommage, mais il fera avec.

Il fini par inspirer profondément et déclara :

-vous l'avez sûrement oublié mais je tiens toujours mes promesses !

Et il tendit brusquement le bras droit devant lui, le ruban serré dans son poing et tombant au niveau de la poitrine du sang pur.

Celui ci observa un instant avec étonnement avant de baisser le regard, observant le ruban avec de l'incompréhension, tout d'abord, puis la surprise le fit reculer d'un pas.

-mais... Harry Potter ? Vous ?

-père ? S'étonna Malfoy surprit du comportement de Lucius.

-Harry le voyageur...

Harry déglutit, tentant de rester le plus droit possible, et hocha la tête.

Lucius tendit la main vers le ruban, mais n'osa pas le prendre. Il hésita un moment, le bras tendu au dessus de celui de Harry, puis prit brusquement le poignet du garçon pour l'attirer à lui, l'étreignant sans douceur, avec un désespoir auquel personne (surtout pas Harry) ne s'attendait.

-tu es bel et bien revenu...

.

HEIN ? L'amoureux de Harry, c'est _Lucius Malfoy _?

Bah, pas étonnant qu'il l'ai caché à Mione et lui, il aurait subit une crise de panique en règle...

Et puis, maintenant que Ron y réfléchissait, il lui semblait que Rogue avait pas mal parlé de lui dans la cabane hurlante, il n'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, mais maintenant qu'il sait, ça paraît soudain évident...

Wah, Malfoy (Draco Malfoy, pas Lucius) a l'air tout pale d'un coup, on dirait vraiment qu'il va nous faire une syncope...

Et Mione a pas l'air beaucoup mieux, son cerveau doit être en train de surchauffer pour trouver une explication logique à ce couple plutôt... Carrément inattendu.

Par Merlin, ils s'embrassent ?

Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment en train de s'embrasser au milieu des couloirs de l'école, alors que n'importe quel élève qui n'a pas cours peut surgir à tout moment ?

Pour Harry, ce n'est pas étonnant, il n'a jamais vraiment comprit ce qu'il représentait pour les autres (en dehors des moments où il est ouvertement détesté, pour le fourchelangue par exemple), mais l'adulte, lui, était censé prendre ça en compte...Surtout pour un homme qui accordait tant d'importance à sa réputation.

En plus, Harry en était vraiment heureux, vu la chaleur que répandait son tatouage, rendant sa hanche agréablement brûlante.

Et merde, Malfoy s'est évanoui...

.

Draco se sentait bien.

Mais vraiment bien, en fait. Bon ça tanguait un peu, mais il se sentait comme dans un nid douillet, au chaud et à l'aise.

Se blottissant un peu plus contre la source de chaleur, sans même perdre le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de voir.

De toute évidence, Potter était le garçon qu'avait aimé son père, même si ils s'étaient soit disant rencontré pendant la scolarité de son père, beaucoup d'explications étaient possibles... Il ne serait même pas étonné si il apprenait que Potter était en fait une créature immortelle ayant plusieurs siècles d'existences (même si il était complètement immature, pour une créature centenaire...).

Mais bon, après tout, c'était Potter, on pouvait s'attendre à tout venant de lui.

Mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'il avait tenu sa promesse... Que son père était tombé amoureux d'un garçon qui ne l'avait pas fait souffrir intentionnellement.

Ça voudrait donc dire que les garçons n'étaient pas tous cruels, et qu'il n'avait pas à se fiancer avec un être inférieur et moins beau qu'un homme pour ne pas être blessé.

Si son père avait put être heureux en aimant un garçon, alors lui aussi pourrait...

Ouvrant les yeux, Draco eut un peu de mal à se repérer au début, tout semblait flou, mais sa vue se stabilisa rapidement...

Et il put voir que quelqu'un le transportait.

-Weasley, t'es plutôt canon vu d'en dessous, tu sais...

La marche s'arrêta soudain, et il se sentit nauséeux de ne plus être bercé par la marche. Weasley le regardait avec un air halluciné, comme s'il n'avait pas bien comprit ce qu'il venait de dire.

C'était pourtant clair, avec la lumière venant des fenêtres, les yeux bleus de Weasley semblaient plus brillants que jamais, sa peau semblait douce, son menton était plutôt carré, assez viril, et puis, c'était un sang pur sur tellement de générations qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que du sang moldu ne souille ses veines...

Même son père, qui prétendait être pour l'intégration des moldus dans le monde magique, avait pourtant épousé une Prewett, sang pure elle aussi depuis le moyen âge.

Ils n'étaient pas très riches, mais Weasley était intelligent, loyal (faut voir ce qu'il a affronté pour Potter ces dernières années), bien fait de sa personne, pas manipulateur et ne cherchait pas à se faire du fric sur les autres. Il serait le partenaire de vie et de lit idéal, c'est sûr.

Hm... C'était certainement le plan parfait.

-Malfoy, tu as un sourire niais...

C'est pas un sourire niais, c'est un sourire doux... Quel idiot celui-là.

-hey, Weasley, s'écria soudain Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il avait essayé de le déposer à terre ! Mais il va pas bien, il est trop bien dans ces bras, pas moyen qu'il descende de là !

-bah comme t'as l'air d'aller mieux, je me suis dit que tu te sentirais moins con en marchant tout seul si on croisait des gens...

Il se sentirait con si les gens le voyait dans les bras d'un beau gosse ? Ah, Weasley avait encore des choses à apprendre de la vie... Mais c'est bon, Draco allait tout lui apprendre, il s'en ferait un plaisir.

-je reste là, Weasley. Tu peux courir pour que je descende un jour.

.

Et c'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire.

Par la suite, Harry et Lucius officialisèrent leur relation, Narcissa n'exprimant jamais son mécontentement face à cela : c'est comme cela qu'Harry apprit que la fidélité chez les sorciers n'était pas forcément lié au mariage, surtout les mariages arrangés. Il eut un peu de mal à se faire à au peu d'importance que Lucius accordait à l'intimité _et _à son corps d'adulte, néanmoins, on peut dire qu'ils furent relativement heureux...

Du moins pendant une semaine, après quoi Severus, pour compenser la perte de son ancien amant et pour se venger de Lucius, décida de faire la cour à Harry sans plus de pudeur que dans leur jeunesse, n'hésitant jamais à faire des remarques sur l'apparition du tatouage devant des tiers (provoquant toujours des rougeurs amusantes sur les joues de Harry) ou tenter de le séduire d'une manière beaucoup plus romantique, en jouant du violon ou en le complimentant discrètement par exemple.

Les deux adultes étant décidés à obtenir gain de cause auprès du jeune homme, ils n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant à abandonner le camp des ténèbres, devenant neutre pour Lucius et officiellement membre de l'Ordre pour Severus. À peine quelques mois plus tard, les mangemorts perdaient la guerre, à la fois par manque de soutient politique et financier (merci les Malfoy) que la perte de conseillé de Voldemort et d'espion (merci Severus).

Pour Hermione, une fois le choc de la découverte passé, décida de s'investir dans la recherche pour trouver un moyen pour que son meilleur ami puisse avoir la famille qu'il avait toujours rêvé, et ce par le biais de la grossesse masculine, qu'elle trouvait bien en marge au vue des moyens dont disposaient les sorciers. Quelques années plus tard, elle fut reconnue pour ses talents en combinaison de potion et d'enchantements, et les fonds récoltés lui permirent d'ouvrir différentes associations pour toutes les créatures magiques méritant une meilleure place dans cette société d'hégémonie sorcière.

Quand à Ron, à la sortie de Poudlard, il ouvrit un restaurant nommé « l'omelette de monsieur-muscle » en honneur de Mathéo, restaurant qui devint rapidement un des restaurant les plus réputés d'Angleterre. Draco Malfoy avait décidé de se fiancer avec lui et ne cessa pas ses demandes durant les années qui suivirent, ne se lassant pas malgré les refus répétitifs auxquels il se heurtait. Il devint le client le plus régulier du restaurant, sans surprise pour le rouquin blasé.

Nous ne vous dirons pas si Severus a réussi à s'incruster dans le couple de Harry et Lucius, ni si les elfes de maison (et les centaures, les gobelins, les êtres de l'eau, les sombrals et à peu près toutes les créatures qui habitaient les contrées européennes) sont désormais mieux intégrées, et encore moins si Draco a réussi à se marier à Ron.

Non, tout cela est laissé à votre imagination... Ou à une prochaine histoire.

**FIN**

* * *

_(1) à ce propos, vous pensez qu'ils ont put changer de sous-vêtements ? Pour Ron, c'est facile, c'est oui, mais pour les autres ? C'est toujours ce genre de questions bizarres que je me pose..._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, elle fut pas trop difficile à écrire, mais elle a tout de même demandé pas mal d'efforts.  
_

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus durant l'écriture et la publication, j'ai vraiment été contente qu'elle vous plaise malgré les quelques incohérences qui m'ont échappés._

_à bientôt pour une prochaine histoire !_

_Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_


End file.
